Broken
by Glogirl77
Summary: After being shot and killed by Commander Fox, Fives is reincarnated into his own body right after The Citadel mission. Cody and Rex have been trying to help their younger brother recover, but they can't help if they don't know what is wrong with him. (Rex X Fives story slowburn)
1. I'm Back

Fives was shaking. No not shaking he was shivering. The ARC turned his head glancing around the room. Where was he? What was he doing? Fives flinched when he felt someone wrap an arm around his middle and pull him close. A brother Fives could tell. Fives relaxed into the hold going limp continuing to shiver against Rex as his memory came back to him. He felt another hand scratching across his scalp, Cody, as he melted into the touch.

"Panic attack?"

"He was so quiet. I didn't know till I felt him shivering."

"He needs sleep. Maybe we can ask Kix to get him to take some sleeping meds."

"You know he won't take any meds. We'd have to trick him into taking them. I don't feel comfortable doing that to him."

"We might have to if he doesn't start to sleep."

Fives curled into Rex's chest burying his head in his older brother's neck as he shivered trying to find warmth and failing. Rex wrapped his arms around him protectively as he rocked Fives lightly still talking to Cody. Being reincarnated in his own body right after Echo had died was not Fives' idea of an afterlife.

"Fives?"

"Fiv'ika you need to rest."

Fives ignored both of his older brothers as he curled closer to Rex blinking away cold tears as he shook in his captain's hold. He felt Cody's hand continued to scratch at his scalp comforting him the best he could. Fives stared into space his eyes still hazed over as he hiccuped quietly.

"R-Rex," Fives whispered quietly his voice rough and raspy getting both of his older brother's attention as his shivering stilled sowly.

"I'm here vod'ika. I'm here," Rex sighed holding his younger vod tightly to his chest.

"I-I'm so c-cold," Fives choked out past the silent tears on his cheeks.

"I know vod. I know. Cody grab the other blanket for me," Rex sighed gesturing over at the other blanket on the floor.

"Sure."

"Cody hurry."

"I will."

Fives started shaking again as he buried himself closer to Rex hiccuping quietly. Rex sighed bringing him close to him as he wrapped the blanket that Cody had brought to him over Fives. Fives buried himself closer hiccuping quietly.

"Talk to me Fiv'ika. What's going on," Rex whispered quietly holding Fives close glancing at Cody in concern.

"I-it hurts. Ev-everything hurts. Re-Rex I- I shouldn't be- I'm so sorry. Re-Rex I'm so so sorry," Fives stumbled over his words as he shook apart in Rex's hold.

Cody placed his hand on Fives' arm as he held Rex's concerned gaze. They were both trying to help their vod, but if they didn't understand what was wrong they couldn't help. Fives flinched at the touch before melting into it completely. He curled closer to Rex sobbing silently burying his face into his captain's neck.

"He's touch starved."

"We need to know what's wrong to help him."

"He just lost Echo."

"Its something more. I know it is."

"...Fives? Vod'ika? Talk to us."

"Please. We want to help you, but we can't if we don't know what's wrong."

Fives shook his head not wanting to answer just yet. He was trying pull himself together. Trying to replace the broken pieces. Trying to replace what was left of his broken heart and failing. He felt Rex sigh against him. Fives shifted to where his head laid over Rex's heart listening to the quiet thumping still sobbing quietly.

Hours past as Cody and Rex whispered quiet words of comfort to him before Fives finally calmed down. He voice was raw with grief and pain as he spoke finally.

"I- I don't belong here," Fives whispered quietly pain lacing his voice as Rex ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean? Of course you belong here," Rex whispered back trying to keep the sudden anger and fear out of his voice for Fives' sake as he answered to the comment.

"No. No I- I meant... It's all wrong... it's all wrong. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. I should be dead. I was shot. I can't be here," Fives whispered again nearly breaking down again as Rex hushed him glancing up at Cody in concern and in confusion

"Fives...Fives vod'ika what do you mean," Cody asked this time reaching to grab one of Fives' free hands.

Fives didn't answer this time as he held on to Cody's hand and Rex's shoulder like his life depended on it. The ARC could hear his older brothers talking again although this time he didn't bother trying to listen to them. Fives relaxed into Rex's hold finally feeling boneless in his captain's hold just listening to the sound Rex's heart beat.

"Maybe we should get Kix."

"Not yet. Let him tell us."

"I trust your judgement, but if he won't say anything-"

"Cody trust me."

"I do but-"

"We just lost Echo. We are not loosing Fives because of some sort of mental problem that'll get him reconditioned."

"Rex I didn't say-"

"Cody. I need him. Please."

"I know. I understand. What I was trying to say was that maybe we could get Kix to see what is wrong with him so we can help him so he doesn't get sent to Kamino."

"Right I'll call Kix then-"

"No! No please! Please! No. No...," Fives reacted to that clinging on to Rex as if the world was falling apart around him.

"Fives. Fives we're gonna call Kix unless you tell us how to help," Rex reasoned holding his younger brother close to him.

"Rex there may be nothing we can do."

"There's always something Cody."

"I should be dead. I should be dead. I woke up in the wrong time. I'm supposed to be dead. Marching away with Echo. Rex I- Rex they did something to me. They did something to me. I died. I died. I know I died. The Citadel was y-years ago," Fives whispered in fear staring at something neither Rex nor Cody could see.

"That sounds like force stuff. I thought we said to leave that to the jedi Fiv'ika," Rex whispered back glancing up at Cody as he rocked Fives.

"They drugged me. They drugged me. I had information to end the war and they got rid of me. They killed me for it. Rex I- Cody- they shot me. They shot me. How could they shoot me," Fives was on the verge of another panic attack as he clung to Rex, but as Rex pulled him closer to himself and Cody started to run a hand up Fives' back they managed to pull him away from it.

"Who shot you Fiv'ika," Cody asked a light growl to his voice knowing that someone had hurt their younger brother like that.

"Cody," Rex warned at the hearing the light growl as he rocked Fives slowly and calmly.

"He- he was- one of- Cody I can't. I can't," Fives sobbed quietly into Rex's chest the sound tearing into Rex breaking the captain's heart.

"Hey don't push yourself. You said you had information to end the war. Why don't you rest and we can talk in the morning? You need the rest Fives. Please you're killing yourself doing this," Rex spoke nearly begging at the end as he massaged Fives' scalp trying to get his little brother to sleep.

"O- okay. Al-alright," Fives whispered back tears still falling as he relaxed into Rex's hold falling into sleep slowly.

"Rex we need to find out who shot him. Who did this to him."

"Not now. If his reaction is that bad then I have a feeling we don't want to know."

"But Rex-"

"Cody I want revenge too, but Fives' health is what matters right now."

"...alright. We find out how to help Fives then find out who did this to him."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna rip his head off."

"I know you will, but not before I tear him a knew one."

"You'll keep an eye on him while he's with the 501st right?"

"Yeah you do the same when he's with the 212th. I'll call Wolffe and tell him the same if Fives ever ends up there."

"... I hate seeing him like this."

"Yeah... I- I know. He's in so much pain."

"You think you could maybe get him a transfer? Maybe he could stay with the 501st?"

"No he's an ARC, Cody. It doesn't work that way."

"I wish it did."

"I do to. I do to."


	2. Putting The Pieces Back Together

Rex watched silently as Fives threw wild punches and jabs at the punching bag in the training room. Rex watched as the ARC's shoulders tensed up when he threw a right jab and a small shift in his feet when he threw a left hook. Hiding injuries was normally something Fives did due to how stubborn he could be, but as Rex studied the ARC he came to the conclusion that Fives wasn't hiding those injuries because he was hiding something else.

He had promised Cody that he would keep and eye on the ARC after the incident they had not even two weeks ago after Echo had died. Said Commander was back in their shared quarters doing paper work. Fives mumbling that he'd been shot, the haunted look in his eyes every time Rex tried to get him to say more, and the clear pain that Fives hid every time his chest slammed into by something he was glad that Cody was here to help him. This was different that any other injury Fives had hidden before. He loved his vod'ika, but he hated seeing him like this.

Rex sighed quietly shaking his head before he moved out of the doorway making sure to make enough noise so that he wouldn't startle Fives. The ARC paused briefly in his training, but didn't stop to look over at Rex when the captain leaned up against the wall besides the punching bag. Fives glanced at Rex out of the corner of his eyes, but said nothing when Rex shifted lightly.

"Are you gonna get those checked out by Kix or do I need to drag you down to medbay myself," Rex finally spoke up when Fives tensed up again.

Fives threw a left hook and finally stopped what he was doing to look at Rex briefly his left hand ghosting up to his right shoulder. The ARC glanced up at Rex again still silent.

"Fives," Rex spoke meeting the ARC's gaze and the ARC understood giving a light groan.

"Do I have too? Kix will lecture me again and I really don't need that right now," Fives groaned pleading with Rex that made the captain smile lightly.

That was something that hadn't changed with Fives. His light complaining and grumbling when it came to medical.

"Then I'll do it, but you need to get that looked at Fiv'ika," Rex crossed his arms over his chest a light smirk ghosting his lips.

Fives faced Rex and glared at him lightly before groaning allowing his head to fall forward on to Rex's shoulder groaning in defeat. Normally Fives would have argued more than that, but the ARC was clearly too tired to care. Rex moved a hand to grip the back of Fives' neck grounding his younger brother. A pleased groan escaped Fives as he leaned into the touch his tense shoulders relaxing lightly.

"That's what I thought," Rex smiled lightly noticing Fives relaxing lightly.

"Cheater," Fives got out one his bandaged hands going up to Rex's arm.

"C'mon Fiv'ika lets get you patched up. We don't need Cody getting worried," Rex smiled fondly as he pulled Fives away from him to drag him to his quarters.

Fives merely nodded letting Rex drag him to Cody and Rex's room. When they entered the room Cody was doung reports. The commander glanced up seeing the two setting his paper work aside.

"What did he do this time," Cody asked as Rex sat Fives down on the bunk and moved to grab their small med kit.

"I didn't do anything," Fives tried to argue back, but went unheard as Rex sat down next to the ARC and moved to open up Fives' training shirt to get a good look at his shoulder and side.

"Hiding injuries from Kix again," was Rex's only reply as Fives gave out a undignified squawk at the answer.

"Why am I not surprised. How bad are they," Cody asked getting up to grab himself something to drink ignoring the noise that came from Fives.

"Not bad just enough for me to notice," Rex replied not looking up from Fives' shoulder.

"I'm right here you know that right," Fives spoke up not amused about the fact that he was being ignored.

"We know," came the unison reply from both captain and commander.

Fives huffed in annoyance before hissing in slight pain when Rex pressed on his tense shoulder lightly trying to get an angle on where the bundled up muscle was. Rex hummed in response and started working on that area. Cody came over and sat down with his cup of water to continue doing his reports as Rex helped with Fives' wounds.

"Fives what is this?"

The ARC tensed up badly knowing exactly what Rex was talking about when Rex laid a hand over his back where the blaster bolt that had killed him had gone through him. The scar from the shot had also transferred over with him when he woke up in the past in his own body. Cody looked up from his work seeing where Rex had his hand.

"What the hell?"

"Fives answer me."

"When did he get that? Kix should have said something about that. That's a killing shot!"

"Fiv'ika please."

Fives was silent before he let his head fall down lightly a sigh escaping him. Rex pulled his hand away as Cody sat down next to the two. Captain and Commander were waiting for Fives' explanation when Rex's eyes widened in realization.

"Fives you don't have to—"

"Like I said before I shouldn't be here. I was shot Rex I should be in Manda's halls with the others, but no I'm here," Fives answer a hand running up to his chest on the front where the scar was the worst.

Cody and Rex were quiet as they digested the information. Sure they knew something was off about Fives because of what was said that night two weeks ago, but this? Rex opened his mouth to say something, but shut his jaw when he couldn't form the words.

"You said… that night you said you had information that could end the war, but that they shot you. Who was they Fives," Cody spoke up quietly grabbing Fives' shoulders moving to kneel in front of the ARC.

"Cody," Rex hissed at that knowing that this was not the time.

Cody didn't answer Rex as he stared at Fives waiting for an answer. Fives stared at Cody his eyes clouded lightly his jaw clenched tightly. The ARC snapped himself from where ever he disappeared to normally and met Cody's gaze before turning his head away.

"I…I can't right now. Maybe later Cody, but not right now. It still hurts too much," Fives whispered finally and Cody sighed but nodded understanding.

"Alright vod'ika. Alright. How about we talk about that information you had first then. You can't save the whole war on your own," Cody dipped his head in respect before giving Fives' shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"If there is a way we can help we want to," Rex nodded in agreement still not happy at Cody for asking that question about Fives' killer again so soon.

Fives relaxed into the two a relief filled sigh escaping him.

"I know."


	3. Connect The Dots

Fives was asleep finally after a long painful conversation about the chips in the back of their heads and the plot against the jedi. Rex had a glass of whiskey in his hand watching the ARC sleep peacefully since probably the Citadel. Neither Cody nor Rex had said anything since Fives had fallen asleep. It was a lot to digest in such a short amount of time.

"Do you believe him," Rex finally asked having to clear his throat lightly glancing at the 212th commander.

"Of course I do… I just… it's _a lot_ to take in Rex," Cody replied shooting a glare to Rex before faltering moving a hand to the back of his head as if looking for something.

"You have your doubts though," Rex spoke turning his gaze back to Fives who had shifted lightly.

"I… I do. I don't want it to be true, but… Rex of all the years we've trained Echo and Fives I have never seen Fives so _afraid_. You saw how he… he paused when he started going into his death…. He's hiding something," Cody continued making sure to keep his voice down glancing over at Rex who took a swig of his whiskey.

"He doesn't want to get into details about his death. Something tells me that he's doing that on purpose. His story doesn't match up with how he got from Kamino to Coruscant," Rex hummed in agreement.

"Or how he learned of the chip in the first place," Cody nodded watching the ARC.

The two sat in silence until Rex clicked hid tongue lightly gritting his teeth anger rising in the captain. Cody glanced at him and reached out with one hand placing it on Rex's shoulder.

"Hey we'll figure this out. I'm having that chip removed as soon as I can. You should too. Fives won't go through this alone," Cody tried to reassure his vod.

"I know… he shouldn't have had to go through it in the first place though Codes. It's just not right," Rex sighed leaning into the touch.

"I know," Cody sighed turning his head to Fives.

An hour passed and Cody and Rex ended up doing research on what could have possible gone on during the gaps of Fives story. Cody hand a few theories and so did Rex, but all of them were bad. Bad in the sense that neither wanted them to be true, but they had to be open to all possibilities.

"Rex," the voice startled both of the older clones making them turn to Fives who had curled into a small ball and was shaking on the bed.

" _Fives_ ," Rex whispered seeing the shaking setting down his whiskey glass and data pad moving over to the bed Cody following behind him easily.

"Sorry sorry sorry. Give me… give me a sec. Sorry sorry sorry. Just a nightmare," Fives spoke quietly shaking still.

"Don't worry vod'ika we got you. You don't have to be sorry," Rex spoke quietly gathering the ARC into his arms meeting Cody's worried gaze.

No Fives didn't deserve to go through what had happened to him. Rex and Cody agreed on that. Now they were going to make sure it never happened to their Fiv'ika again. No matter what.


	4. Recovery

Fives growled as he dipped underneath Rex's leg and swept out his leg to try and trip the captain only to be tackled by Rex. The ARC managed to flip them over and escape from Rex's grip.

"C'mon Rex! Take him down," Wolffe called out from the sidelines where he and Cody were watching them.

Fives snapped his head to Wolffe briefly as he took his stance again. The ARC cursed under his breathe quietly as Rex smirked over at Wolffe. The two had been sparring for nearly thirty minutes and neither had been able to pin the other. The ARC huffed as he circled to the left lightly as Rex did the same.

"C'mon Fives you can do better," Cody called out taunting the ARC lightly.

Fives turned his head to make a smart remark only to be tackled to the ground the second he did so. Rex managed to grab his arms, pin them to the side, and put a knee in his chest to keep him down. Fives struggled against the captain for a moment before letting his head fall back to the ground and letting out a huff of annoyance.

"You got distracted, vod'ika," Rex smirked lightly as Fives looked up at him.

"Yeah yeah. Let me up," Fives huffed lightly glaring childishly at Rex.

"Do you give up," Rex cocked an eyebrow glancing up at Cody and Wolffe.

"Never," Fives grinned as he took the advantage of Rex glancing up and kneed Rex in the back knocking him forward.

Rex fell forward with a yelp. Having to brace himself with his hands Rex let go of Fives allowing the ARC a chance to pin Rex to the ground. The ARC's small grin broke out into a huge smile when he heard Rex cursing at him quietly as he was smushed into the ground.

"You got distracted, ori'vod," Fives mocked lightly a warm laugh falling from his lips when Rex flipped him off.

/

"He smiled today. A real smile. Not the ones he's been giving us the past few months," Cody said fondly watching as Fives talked with Jesse across the way.

"He's recovering. Slowly. Did your men find the chip, Wolffe," Rex nodded as he took a sip of his water before turning to the Wolf Pack commander.

"Yeah. We found it. I told my General about it. He had us go through the procedure of removing the chips for the whole battalion. I didn't tell him how we found it or how we knew to look for it, but he was just as scared as us," Wolffe nodded his hand running up to the back of his head and rubbing at the place where the chip used to be.

"We need to be careful about who we trust this information with. We still don't know who exactly is plotting against the Republic, and if we tell the wrong person everything can go side ways really fast," Rex spoke quietly his hand ghosting over the same spot.

"What do you mean? He still hadn't told you everything," Wolffe asked standing up straighter looking the other two officers.

"We didn't want to push it. Plus he's been doing well with his recovery. He'll tell us more when he's ready," Cody said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I guess that's understandable," Wolffe nodded dropping the subject.

/

Fives stretched his back out lightly as he cleaned his blaster blocking out the light debate that the three officers were having. He still bunked in Cody and Rex's room and with Wolffe on board that meant that there was four in the room. Fives shook his head lightly when the argument got heated trying to keep himself from snickering.

"Piss off Cody you couldn't win that fight even if you tried."

"Psh the 212th grossly outnumbers the 501st, Rex'ika."

"You two are immature. The 104th outnumbers both of your battalions."

"Shut up Wolffe no one asked you."

Fives placed a hand over his eyes as his shoulders started shaking lightly. The officers were making it very difficult to not laugh.

"The 501st outperforms both of your battalions plus we have an ARC and you don't."

Fives started shaking his head more widely and a few hiccups of laughter escaped him.

"Is he laughing? I will kick his shebs if he's laughing."

"Yes, Fives is laughing at the fact that you think your battalions can beat the 501st."

That sentence did it for him. The ARC fell backwards on to the bunk and out right laughed. Fives sat up still snickering lightly before speaking.

"The, uh, the 104th actually could beat the 501st due to their knowledge of the different terrains," Fives spoke a smile on his lips as Rex's jaw dropped in comical betrayal and Wolffe's smirk went smug.

"Told you," Wolffe shot at Rex.

"However, they would lose if you took some of my suggestions," Fives shrugged slightly getting back to work.

"Oh hell no. You cause me enough stress as it is. I don't need you taking very unnecessary risks," Rex shook his head pointing at the ARC.

"I'm just saying," Fives rose his hands in surrender.

"Risks? What risks," Cody asked going into full protective and possessive mode.

"Nothing," both Rex and Fives replied in unison.

"ARCs are crazy what do you expect, Cody? Plus he's 501st. He's extra crazy," Wolffe snorted lightly.

Fives gave a nervous laugh and shrugged lightly shifting uncomfortably underneath Cody's light glare. We'll talk about that later.

/

Rex was rubbing circles into the small of Fives' back as he hiccuped quietly. The quiet sobbing is what had woken Rex and Cody up. Wolffe had left earlier before lights out so it was just the three.

"What set him off," Cody asked as he sat on the bed a cup of water in his hands.

"I don't know. He kept repeating 'set to stun' and 'brothers'," Rex sighed he continued to rub Fives' back.

"Hells, Rex you don't think that—"

"I don't know Cody, but I'm willing to bet that whoever killed Fives was one of our own. I think he was shot by another clone."


	5. Reveal

"Fives you need to talk to us. We can help with the chips and the plot, but you're not giving us a chance to help you," Rex begged his hands on the ARC's shoulders.

Fives snapped away from the touch anger and pain in his eyes, but what scared Rex and Cody the most was the fear in them.

"What?! So you can shoot me too," Fives snarled at Rex stumbling backwards fear in his eyes.

"Fives please. You know we would never," Rex tried stepping forward, but Fives kept going.

"So you can blame me for being sick and delirious just like they did?! So I can be on the other end of another brother's blaster again—"

Fives shut down as he said those words and horror spread across Rex and Cody's face. The ARC's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Rex darted forward to catch the ARC holding him close. Fives was shaking. Badly.

"You know me Fives. I would never. _We_ would never. Fives listen to me. Listen to me vod'ika. You are worth it," Rex spoke quietly holding Fives close running his hand through Fives' hair as Cody dropped to the floor with them.

"Fiv'ika you're safe. Let us help you. We can save the war and the jedi, but you're not giving us a chance to save you," Rex continued as Cody rubbed circles on to the ARC's back.

The ARC was shaking in their hold having yet to snap out of his daze. His eyes were darting around lightly as if he was watching something that the other two couldn't see. Cody's hand stilled on Fives' scar on his back which seemed to drag the ARC back to reality.

"Wha- what do you want to know," Fives croaked out finally leaning into Rex.

"Let's start small and then we can work our way up, alright," Cody spoke trying to meet the ARC's eyes and failing.

"…I only found out about the chips because one our brother's chip fired early…Tup… taking it out killed him," Fives whispered his voice cracking at the name.

Fives continued talking never once looking up to see Rex or Cody's reaction. The two officers were quiet as Fives told his story, but both tensed when Fives got to the part where he met with the Chancellor. Cody whispered a curse. Rex's thoughts were racing. Fives seemed to freeze and go quiet as he explained his meeting with General Skywalker and Rex.

"Fives? How did you… who," Rex was quiet as he asked the question both he and Cody had be worried about since the night before.

"…The guard came running in… I… I picked up your blaster and… he shot me. Fox shot me straight through the heart…. I died in your arms," Fives whispered a hand on his chest over the scar there.

Cody snapped away and began pacing startling Fives. Rex lifted his gaze watching Cody before he began talking to Fives trying to calm him down. Once Fives was calmed down Rex stood up and grabbed Cody by the arm; dragging him into the hall way.

"This whole war was for nothing," Cody snarled once they were outside.

"Cody. Cody you need to calm down. We can still fix this. General Skywalker didn't listen to Fives because of how close he was with the Chancellor. We know he and some of the kaminoans are the ones plotting against the jedi. We don't know who we can trust. We beed to be careful with this," Rex spoke holding Cody's arm.

"You're talking about treason Rex," Cody warned looking at the 501st captain.

"We've been doing some very treasonous stuff already, Cod'ika," Rex grinned dangerously.

"I'll talk to my General and we can start moving the men through quietly. He doesn't like the Chancellor he'll listen. What about you though," Cody nodded turning his head to the side thinking.

"I can get Kix to move us through quietly. We'll be careful. I'll contact Bly can you try and get in contact with the others," Rex waved his hand lightly as if he already had it covered.

"Yeah I'll see what I can do. If we can do this quietly then we won't have to worry about this plot," Cody nodded and then the door opened.

The two tore their gaze away from each other to Fives who was standing in the doorway looking between the two his emotions hidden.

"You believe me," Fives asked carefully his voice guarded.

"You haven't been wrong yet. Don't worry you aren't alone in this. Not anymore," Rex smiled weakly reaching out to hold Fives by the back of the neck bumping their foreheads together.

"Plus should everything go sideways we have each other and a lot of evidence," Cody grinned back a smug smirk on his lips.

"I should have just called you two," Fives relaxed a light smile tugging at his lips.

"You won't have to worry about that, Fiv'ika. We have you now, and we don't plan on letting go," Rex smiled weakly pulling Fives into a crushing hug.

"Ever," Cody added on joining in the hug.

The ARC started shaking apart in between them until he sobbing into Rex's shoulder. Every soldier has their breaking point. Every soldier has their recovery as well, and this was the beginning of Fives' recovery. Now all they needed to do was make sure that whatever plot was against the jedi never happened. Ever.


	6. Chaos

Fives cursed as he dragged a shiny to safety explosions and blaster fire surrounding him. The ARC whipped his head to the side as a blaster bolt zipped right by his head barely missing him. He moved over to another barricade to get a clearer shot at a sniper. The chaos of the battlefield drowned out most of the voices around him as he made it to his chosen barricade, but he could still hear the sound of plastoid armor hitting the ground.

"Rollers!"

The ARC turned his head cursing under his breathe as his cover was destroyed by blaster fire. Fives managed to throw a few EMPs at the droids before he was forced to retreat. As he turned a corner something slammed into his back causing the ARC to trip and hit the ground. Pain flared up along Fives' spine as he pushed himself up.

"ARC down!"

"Someone get a medic!"

"I'm on my way!"

Fives cursed as his vision swam and went dark. He could taste blood on his lips as he rolled over onto his back to make sure that the shot didn't go through the armor.

Gah you don't believe me!

I only wanted to do my duty.

The nightmares their finally over.

Relaxing when he didn't see blood the ARC rolled back over to try and crawl to safety, so that when the medic made it to him they weren't in the line of fire.

Kix made his way over to Fives with Jesse and Hardcase on his tail giving him cover. The medic slide to the ground and immediately set to work.

"Did it go through," Fives heard Jesse ask over the sound of raging chaos.

"No. Just the back armor. Fives can you move," Kix spoke up as he worked.

"Yeah. Just give me some pain killers. I'll live. You have other brothers to take care of," Fives nodded pushing himself up.

"Kriff no! Rex will kill me," Kix said pushing Fives back down in to the ground.

"I'm fine," Fives argued stubbornly getting up quickly.

Sure he was injured, but ARCs were built bigger than regular troops due to their training. They may not be as big as commandos or officers, but they were still big. Fives brushed Kix off and grabbed his blaster going back into the field leaving an angry medic behind.

"Kriffing ARCs."

/

"Where is he," Rex grabbed Kix by the arm once the battle was over.

"He's over there. Second bunk," Kix pointed over at the ARC clear frustration in his voice as he moved on to another shiny.

Rex nodded and made his way over to the ARC who had already spotted him. Fives was half in armor and half naked so that Kix could get a look at his back.

"You make the stupidest decisions sometimes you know that right? You need to stop being so reckless. How bad was it," Rex snapped at Fives almost immediately regretting it when Fives flinched lightly, almost.

"It's fine. The bolt only went through the back armor. It missed my heart by a couple of inches," Fives said waved his hand lightly his trying to play off the care he had on the battlefield, but his shaking voice gave him away.

"Scared the hells out of me when I heard some screaming you were down. Please be more careful Fiv'ika," Rex sighed grabbing Fives by the shoulder being mindful of the bandages across the ARC's chest.

"Wasn't the first time I've been shot, and it won't be the last. I'll live," Fives dipped his head slightly milking the attention he was getting.

"Di'kut."

"I learned from the best," Fives snipped back lightly grinning when Rex blinked slightly offended at what was implied.

"Now what a minute there," Rex pointed at Fives getting ready to argue when Kix came flying in to the rescue.

"Alright the foolish ARC needs some rest. Out. Out. I do outrank you Captain," Kix shooed Rex away as Fives snickered a smug smile on his face.

"Yes mom," one of the injured shiny's called out.

"Ringo I will sedate you!"

Fives laughed lightly when the shiny squawked at being called out. Rex stood in the doorway of medical for a little while longer watching the younger clone before he exited the medbay. Recovery was slow, but Fives was getting there.

/

"Umbara? The shadow planet, sir," Rex asked as he looked over the briefing occasionally glancing over at Fives who was as blank as a piece of flimsy.

"Yep. Umbarans have sided with the Separatists. If we can take the planet then the Seppies will have one less ally. ARC trooper Fives and the 212th will be accompanying us as well," Anakin nodded as he looked over the briefing as well.

Rex relaxed slightly at hearing that Fives and Cody would be on the field with him, but as he glanced over at Fives he recognized a hidden anger in the ARC's eyes. Something had happened on Umbara. Something had changed Fives for good, and Rex wasn't sure he wanted to find out what exactly had happened.

/

Author: Hey guys! The Umbara ARC is coming up next and I need a few suggestions with how I want Fives to react on the shadow planet. I also need some help with how I want Krell to go out considering I want to save Dogma for plot reasons. Please give me suggestions in the review sections


	7. Umbara: Hot Zone

Some of the younger clones were ogling at him and whispering to their squad mates. Yes he was the big bad ARC, but they didn't need to give him heart eyes. Not that he didn't mind. Fives shifted lightly glancing at Rex who seemed just as tense as him.

"You alright," Fives asked over the private comms nudging Rex lightly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rex replied standing only a few inches away from the ARC giving the captain the ability to brush Fives' arm in response to the nudge.

"You'll listen to me when I give you advice this time right," Fives asked turning his head to the captain.

Rex turned his head to Fives at that not responding immediately. The captain placed his hand on the back of Fives' neck bumping their helmets together lightly before pulling away.

"I trust you. I don't know what happened here, but I trust you. I'll listen. Just don't give me too much. I still need to trust myself," Rex finally spoke turning his head back to the briefing.

Fives nodded relaxing slightly as he turned to the briefing as well. Umbara was bad. Bad for all of them, but for Rex it broke a piece of him. Fives was hoping that he could save Rex from that, but he knew that it would be difficult.

Fives straightened his stance lightly when he heard Skywalker address him. He knew this briefing so he was only half listening. Rex scooted slightly closer to Fives as Kenobi and Skywalker bantered lightly. Fives brushed his arm against Rex's in an attempt to provide slight comfort as the briefing came to an end. This was going to be tough.

/

"How you holding up Tup?"

"Good sir!"

"Yeah!"

"Easy Hardcase!"

Fives' heart was going a million parsecs an hour and they weren't even on the ground yet. The ARC was keeping a tight grip on the railing above him as the gunship rocked lightly. Fives could hear the Umbaran canons sounding all around him; threatening to shoot them down.

As soon as they landed and they were ok the ground Fives was on the move keeping an eye on the ground as he moved swiftly. The memory of one of their brothers getting eaten alive by a large plant in the forefront of his mind as he moved over the vines. Then he heard those special words.

"Keep moving Hardcase it's just a vine."

"Yeah I got it."

"Hit the deck," Fives spun around with a snarl blaster raised as the plant came to life.

The group around him did as told without question leaving Fives to be the only one standing. The only target. The plant wrapped its eager vines around the ARC's legs sweeping him up from the ground with a shout. The ARC fired off a few shots managing to shoot some of the vines off of him. This, however, left him dangling over the creatures mouth by a thread.

Fives paled lightly as he stared into the mouth of the man eating plant and just when he thought he was going to be eaten alive- like poor Cut-up- a droid popper was thrown into the plant's mouth. Fives turned his head to the side as the blinding light of the grenade flashed brightly. Blood splattered across Fives' visor and the plant's vines yanked him to the right. Fives was dropped to the ground while the plant screeched and died from the blast. Fives cursed as he got up rubbing the arm he had landed on.

"Fives!"

The ARC looked up seeing Rex running up to him only one dece in hand. The second the captain got to him he was looking him up and down checking for injuries. Rex noticed the ARC cradling his arm and immediately reached out to get a good look.

"I'm alright. Caught me off guard. Damn thing nearly had me. Thanks," The ARC dipped his head to Rex as he watched him look at his arm speaking in fragments obviously shaken at nearly being eaten alive.

Rex placed a hand on his shoulder and steadied him lightly. The ARC gave a minute nod allowing Rex to turn and shout out orders to the other troops to "keep moving" and to "watch the floor".

Fives picked up his blaster and rolled his shoulders lightly. The ARC prepared to keep moving when he was bumped by someone.

"Glad you spotted that, Fives," Hardcase grinned at him beneath his helmet.

"Hardcase right," Fives asked even if he already knew the answer turning his head to the heavy gunner.

"Yeah. That's what they call me," Hardcase grinned and moved forward.

 ** _I am not just another number! None of us are!_**

Fives nodded silently his throat tightening lightly. They had lost so much here. 501st and the 212th. Fives shivered lightly as he kept walking not once looking back.


	8. Umbara: Shadowed Eyes

Fives heart was pounding against his armor once they took the hill. He kept his gaze on the horizon where he knew the gunship would be coming from. Where Krell would be coming from. Fives flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to his right he relaxed at seeing Rex standing there checking over the horizon as well. Fives wanted to tell him about Krell, but if he told him too soon then a lot of men could die. He had to be patient and he hated it.

"Umbara was bad. Really bad," Fives whispered over their private link causing Rex to look at him.

Rex didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't say that things would go differently, because he honestly didn't know what happened last time. He couldn't just ask Fives to tell him what happened either, because the second they changed things his information would be useless. It was really complicated. Instead Rex tightened his grip on Fives' shoulder in comfort before turning to General Skywalker.

Then the sound of a gunship echoed over the shadow plains. Fives tensed up the flash of a green lightsaber humming right next to his neck appearing across his vision. Fives swallowed down his fear and called out to Skywalker pointing in the direction of the gunship.

Almost no one could hear the light shake to Fives' voice, but Rex noticed. Rex noticed because he had heard it before. When Fives was telling him and Cody about the chips. When he told them about the Chancellor. When he talked about Tup or Echo. Fives was afraid.

Rex turned his gaze to the gunship and stepped closer to Fives placing a careful hand on the ARC's arm. The ARC stepped back into the touch as the gunship began to land.

"Krell," Fives spoke over the comms anger and fear bleeding into his voice as Rex tightened his grip.

"Fives. Talk to me," Rex spoke watching as the besalisk stepped off the gunship and began talking to General Skywalker.

"He…he was the cause of many deaths here. He's reckless like General Skywalker, but he doesn't fight with us. He lets us do the dirty work then claims the victory for himself," Fives swallowed as they watched Skywalker and Krell go back and forth over something.

Rex dipped his head as he watched the small argument heat up. **_I'll have to watch out for him then. If he scares Fives this much then he certainly isn't good._** Rex's thoughts derailed as he watched Skywalker step on to the gunship leaving the 501st with Krell. Rex tightened his grip on Fives' arm before slipping away to greet the jedi.

"General Krell, your reputation precedes your, sir. It's an honor to be working with you," Rex spoke carefully walking up to the jedi who held his head high as if he were superior to them.

"Surprising that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone. Stand at attention when I address you. Your flattery is duly noted, but it will nor be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective," Krell spoke looking across the group of clones before turning to Rex.

Fives' fear was override with rage as a low growl escaped the ARC. Krell glanced at Fives momentarily looking him up and down. Krell stared at Fives for a good while before waving one of his hands as a dismissal, and walking away. As the group of clones relaxed Fives stared in Krell's direction. He huffed lightly as he turned his head to Rex who as bothered as him. The ARC swallowed tightly as he began moving. This was not going to go well. At all.

/

Fives paused briefly turning to look across the battalion of tired and worn out troops. The ARC huffed lightly and turned back around to continue walking. They couldn't keep up this pace for long. Fives remembered that Kix would try to talk to Rex about it, but it wouldn't work. The ARC sighed and rolled his shoulders lightly, and pushed on. The shadow planet was too quiet for the ARC and he hated not being able to see more than ten feet in front of himself.

Fives was lost in thought as he walked not really paying attention to everything around him. His thoughts wandered to his and Jesse's near execution when he felt someone brush past him. Glancing up he gave a light nod to Kix. He had his head cocked to the side lightly as he studied the ARC.

"You okay? You seem on edge," Kix asked over the comms.

"I'm alright. We need to take a rest. He'll wear out the battalion before we get to the city," Fives dipped his head glancing over his shoulder at the other troops behind him.

"I'll talk to Rex," Kix nodded and moved up the line.

Fives' jaw clenched as he watched Kix move up. They wouldn't be getting any rest anytime soon. That he was certain of.

/

Rex had somehow managed to convince Krell to give the 501st a small rest. He didn't know how he did it, but Fives was glad he managed to do it. The ARC was leaned up against a tree watching over the troops and the horizon of their target. They had a timetable to keep so the rest would be short, but it was enough to catch a breather.

"Anything on the horizon?"

"No. Just fog," Fives replied easily not even having to turn his head to know it was Rex.

They may share the same voice and face, but they all had their differences. Every clone could tell the difference in another clone, but to natural borns they all sounded and looked the same. Fives, for instance, had a more rebellious tone to his voice and was more prideful. Rex was humble and his voice have a low rumble to it.

"All he's doing is raising everybody's ire," Fives spoke taking a swing from his water.

"I know. I can put up with him until we take Umbara," Rex nodded sitting down next to the ARC.

" _I don't trust him_ ," Fives snarled quietly setting down his water.

"I don't either, but we can't do much about it right now," Rex nodded watching over his battalion.

Fives and Rex sat in silence as they kept their eyes on the 501st. Fives huffed lightly causing Rex to look over at the ARC. A light twitch at the corner of the captain's mouth gave away the ghost of a smile. Umbara was going to be difficult for sure, but at least he had Fives around to help him.

/

Fives ducked beneath blaster fire shooting one Umbaran easily before spinning around and executing another. Fives snarled as he got back to back with Rex. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't remember this ambush. This was different. This was changed.

"They're everywhere!"

"Take cover!"

"We're surrounded!"

"Stay together-," Fives yelled out only to be cut off by a bolt hitting him dead center.

Pain bursted through the ARC as he felt his knees buckle. **_What?_** Everything went into slow motion as he fell to the ground a burning hole in the center of his chest armor.

"Fives!"

He could hear yells across the field reporting in that he was hit. That he was down.

"ARC down! ARC down!"

Someone was yelling for a medic. Someone was grabbing onto him.

"Someone get Kix!"

Arms wrapped around his chest and another set of hands was on his chest.

"Fives! Fives! Fiv'ika! Fiv'ika please!"

Fives' vision went blurry and dark as his helmet was ripped off. Something metallic was filling his mouth and it wasn't until the blaster fire quieted down that he realized it was blood. The ARC reached out with a shaking hand only to have it gripped tightly by someone else's.

"Rex go! I'll take care of him. You need to go. The battalion needs you. I have Fives."

"Right. Stay with me Fiv'ika. Stay with me."

All Fives saw was darkness and red.


	9. Umbara: Crimson Words

"Stay together—"

Rex cursed as he felt Fives jerk back. Turning around to see if the ARC was alright, Rex kept one eye on the battlefield. Then his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Fives," Rex yelled out as he watched the ARC's knees buckle.

Rex could hear his heart in his ears as he shot one last Umbaran before moving over to Fives. The captain wrapped his arms around the ARC's chest, cradling him in his lap.

"Kix! Kix! Medic," Rex screamed out picking up a blaster to protect Fives.

Kix ran across the chaos that was Umbara and skid to halt beside Fives. This wasn't the first time Fives had been hit in the chest, but this shot hit closer to his heart rather than his shoulder.

"Fives! Fives! Fiv'ika! Fiv'ika please," Rex begged as Kix began to get a better look at the burning hole in Fives' armor.

"Rex we need to get him out of the line of fire. Help me with this," Kix spoke calmly, but his hands were shaking as he pulled off Fives' helmet.

Rex nodded and helped Kix drag the ARC to the tree line away from the battle. Blood was pooling from Fives' mouth in a dark crimson color. The amount of it is what chilled Rex's veins once they got Fives to safety. They set Fives against a tree so that Kix could get to work. The ARC reached out with a shaking hand and Rex took it quickly. He tightened his grip on Fives' hand as the ARC began to slip from consciousness.

"Rex go! I'll take care of him. You need to go. The battalion needs you. I have Fives," Kix spoke as he began to pull off the ARC's armor.

"Right. Stay with me Fiv'ika. Stay with me," Rex spoke gripping the ARC's hand tightly his voice shaking before he ran back into the battle.

Rex did his best to keep as many of his men alive while they took down Umbarans. Bolt after bolt the Umbarans fell until only the 501st was standing. The captain turned to look over his men doing a mental head count before turning his head in the direction of Kix and Fives. Fives—dare he even think it— was limp enough that it made Rex's breathing hitch, but Kix continued working. Every once in a while the medic would lift his hand up to the ARC's pulse point then get back to work.

Kix called over one of the other medics to help him finally once he stopped bandaging Fives up. The two medics clipped on his armor for him before getting him onto a stretcher. Rex tensed up when the chief medical officer walked over to him.

"I managed to stop the bleeding in time, but I don't know if…. We're on the battlefield right now Rex. I can't say he's gonna be alright," Kix swallowed heavily glancing in the direction where the other medic took Fives.

Rex didn't say a word, but gave a small terse nod. He opened his mouth to say something when the voice of a certain jedi cut him off.

"CT-7567 do you have a malfunction! You should have pushed the enemy back! Now we have even more enemy ground to capture," Krell snarled practically startling the 501st.

"I'm sorry," Rex asked not sure he had heard correctly, because the jedi had used his number.

"CT-7567 are you reading me? We have lost more ground because of your incompetence to not press the enemy," Krell shouted this time anger clear in his voice.

"Sir, had we pushed forward our casualties would have been even higher. General Skywalker's plan was to attack the city's sides in waves not full on," Rex spoke carefully not liking Krell's tone.

"Well I am not Skywalker, clone. There is a reason I am so efficient on the battlefield, and your feeble mindedness will not change that. We're moving forwards," Krell narrowed his eyes at Rex venom dripping in his tone.

Rex clenched his jaw as Krell walked away. _**Push the enemy? I just lost my ARC trooper and right hand to this ambush! How many more of us are you trying to get killed?!**_ Rex huffed lightly shaking his head.

"Sir, orders," Dogma asked quietly.

"We'll push forward. I don't like it, but something tells me we don't want to be on Krell's bad side," Rex nodded and marched forward tightening his grip on his decees.

/

Fives blinked awake slowly. There were voices around him clearly, but he couldn't tell what was being said. Groaning lightly the ARC trooper tried to sit up to see what was going on when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Woah woah easy there, sir. Shockcharge go get Kix and the captain," came a younger brother's voice.

"Where are we," Fives croaked out the metallic taste of blood still in his mouth as he licked his lips.

"Couple of clicks out from that ambush. You've been out for nearly an hour and a half. You scared the cap' pretty bad, ner vod," the younger medic spoke keeping the ARC down.

"Kriff," Fives cursed quietly pushing the medic off of him with ease and sitting up.

"Sir you shouldn't be—"

"Fives!"

Said ARC trooper turned his head seeing Rex bolting over to him relief clear in his stance even if he couldn't see the captain's expression. Once Rex reached him Fives slipped off the stretcher slowly. The blonde wrapped a hand around the ARC's upper arm when Fives stumbled lightly.

"Oh look I'm swooning," Fives joked lightly trying to ease the mood and cover up the fact that he nearly just died. Again.

"Yeah I can see that. You swooned so hard it scared the hells out of me. You okay? Can you fight," Rex snorted lightly not buying the joke, but happy to play along as he looked over his ARC.

"Yeah. Yeah I can fight. I'll do my best not to be overly reckless," Fives nodded glancing at Kix who was about to object.

Kix gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head, but never said anything. _**What did I expect? He's an ARC.**_

"Good. I need you," Rex nodded and rested his helmet against Fives' in the same bump before they dropped.

Fives moved one hand up to grab ahold of Rex's upper arm leaning into the helmet bump lightly before Rex pulled away.

"We should get moving before frog-face comes over here and starts yelling," Fives said not even bothering to hide the nickname for Krell.

The ARC could have sworn he heard Dogma and Tup gasp and snicker.


	10. Umbara: Shallow Breathes

Taking the airbase was difficult. Rex wouldn't allow Fives to leave his side so Jesse and Hardcase were the ones that stole the Umbaran ships. Fives at first tried to protest, but he immediately shut his mouth when Rex stared at him long and hard. The same stare he had been given when Rex left him and Tup on Kamino before everything went to hell. Fives didn't dare argue after that.

Then Krell decided to yell at them some more because they took the base in the _wrong way_. Fives nearly snarled at the jedi when he pushed Rex around slightly, but he was cut off by Rex sticking out his arm and keeping him from going any further. Krell stared at the two for a long while flicking his gaze between the ARC and captain for a while. It _unnerved_ Fives. The look Krell gave them. Calculating. The jedi seemed to make a decision of some sort before walking away, and that _scared_ Fives.

/

"It wasn't my fault I was shot!"

"You're reckless decisions are gonna get you killed Fives. What were you thinking? You had just gotten up and moving not even thirty minutes before you were volunteering for a possible suicide mission! We didn't even know if we could use this airbase to our advantage!"

"I'm used to those types of missions! It was an ARC's job! I've done this before remember!"

"You weren't injured last time though were you!"

"I…no, but still," Fives reasoned as he paced back and forth.

Rex shook his head giving a frustrated sigh. They had been at this for nearly twenty minutes and they had already been getting looks from groups of shinies. He wasn't prepared for _another_ set of rumors going around the GAR.

"Fives, for once in your life could you not cause me stress," Rex finally sighed meeting the ARC's gaze.

The dark brunette opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it a sigh escaping him. The ARC dropped his head lightly and gave a nod mumbling a 'sorry'. Rex reached out and grabbed Fives by the shoulder giving a squeeze of comfort before walking over to begin settling the 501st in. Fives watched as the blonde walked away before heading to the barracks.

/

Krell watched the ARC and the captain interact. They were close obviously, but to what extent? The ARC hadn't taken the light abuse to the captain too kindly. The captain was also very shaken when he nearly lost ARC-5555 to blaster fire. He could use that to his advantage.

Krell hummed lightly as he went over his plan in his head. That ARC was going to make things difficult. Krell crossed his upper arms across his chest and his lower ones behind his back. Well then he'll just have to get rid of ARC-5555. CT-7567's strength was his bond to his men, and his capability to lead. However, it was was also his weakness. He would follow any orders as long as he could protect his men.

"Interesting," Krell hummed as he watched the captain leave the ARC standing in the hangar bay.

"Very interesting."

/

It wasn't really lights out considering that almost no one could sleep. Fives was leaned up against Rex flicking through his data pad checking over the data they had pulled from the Umbaran Star-fighters. The ARC had his top armor and his top blacks off to allow his wound to breathe while Rex was still wearing his top blacks.

"These fighters are advanced, but nothing I can't- can't handle," Fives paused to yawn as he flipped through his data pad wincing lightly at the dull pain the yawn pulled from his chest.

"I'm sure. How's your chest," Rex hummed glancing over at Fives eyeing the heavy bandages wrapped around the ARC.

"It's alright. Hurts to breathe sometimes though," Fives replied setting down the data pad.

Rex nodded leaning over and pressing a light kiss to the tattoo on Fives' forehead. Neither said anything. They didn't need to.

/

Hey guys! Glogirl here. I think I'm coming down with Strep Throat so don't expect my next chapters to come out as quickly as normal. I'm on spring break right now as well so this week I'm gonna be taking a bit of a writing break. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!

By the way I will be answering questions at the top of my chapters now! If you have any questions about my head-cannons or for unpublished parts of this story please ask!

Glogirl signing off!


	11. Umbara: Drowning Lungs

They didn't have to take out the supply ship this time. Something changed. Call it a butterfly effect if you will. The 212th took out the supply ship with ease, but Fives was still on edge. Krell put the 501st against the 212th last time, and he was sure he was going to do it this time. Fives was beneath an Umbaran Star-fighter when his thoughts were derailed by someone calling his name.

"Yeah," Fives asked sliding out from underneath the ship to see Dogma standing there.

"General Krell wants to see you in the command center, sir," Dogma reported easily looking down at the ARC.

Fives' blood turned to ice at the words. **_Just me? Why? What is he planning? Should I contact Rex?_** The ARC nodded and stood up from his position on the ground.

"Just me," the older clone asked cocking an eyebrow lightly.

"Yes sir," Dogma nodded dutifully.

 _ **Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger!**_ The words flashed across Fives' mind briefly before he steeled himself. The ARC gave a small 'thank you' to Dogma before heading towards the command center. Each step Fives took seemed to put a larger weight on his shoulders, and by the time he got to the command center his heart was pounding in his throat and his stomach was coiled up with anxiety.

/

 _ **Warning the next scene contains mental (mind rape) and physical abuse by the use of the force. You have been warned. This is not sexual.**_

"ARC-5555 your recklessness on the field has been something I've been able to tolerate for the time being. I will continue to tolerate if you can complete this mission without getting shot. Again," Krell coldly spoke as he circled Fives who was highly tense.

"It's Fives," the ARC trooper said through gritted teeth immediately knowing something was wrong when he felt a tightness around his mind.

"I'm sorry? Do you have a malfunction in your design ARC-5555? Your file clearly states that your _designation_ is ARC-5555," Krell sneered as he stood in front of the clone who was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

" _My name_ is Fives," the brunette repeated his voice strained lightly due to the pushes and pulls at his mind.

Fives was doing his best to remain calm on the outside while on the inside he was being pulled apart at the seams. It was like Krell was taking every muscle and bone in his body and pulling them all in different directions. It wasn't too painful. Yet.

"You don't _have_ a name _clone_ ," Krell snarled stepping into Fives' space.

Fives flinched backwards as the pain got exceedingly worse. His mind was shattering and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As the ARC tried to regain his bearings he felt his airway shut off. It was like his lungs stopped working. Panic rose in the ARC as he backed up; his back hitting the walk; his knees giving out on him as he hit the ground.

The fear, pain, and panic radiating off of Fives made Krell smirk in delight. Yes this is exactly what he needed. The big bad ARC to be afraid and useless. Krell normally never stooped to the level of torturing troops into submission, but this one was different.

"Your name is ARC-5555, and you will follow my command," Krell stated clearly as Fives pressed up against the wall suffocating slowly.

Fives was clawing at his throat his vision swimming. Denial was in his eyes as he stared up a Krell. The jedi rose his hand and Fives was being lifted up choking against the wall. Krell repeated his orders to Fives and the ARC lulled his head back a 'yes sir' dying on his lips as he passed out.

 _ **Sorry it's over. It's for plot purposes. You'll understand later.**_

/

Fives was shaking. Tears were spilling over his cheeks as he stared into the sink of the freshers watching the water run. He felt violated in every way possible. The ARC felt like he wanted to throw up as he stared into the sink. Surprisingly it was built just like a human fresher.

"Fives?"

The normally rebellious ARC flinched at the voice. The brunette didn't dare look up at Rex as swallowed down sobs. He knew he didn't present a good picture by the way he was shaking. Feeling a hand fall on his shoulder slowly the ARC tensed up badly and didn't relax. Normally he relaxes underneath Rex's touch, but this…this was different.

"Sorry. Had an episode," Fives lied plain and straight not meeting Rex's gaze still facing the sink.

"Fives—"

"Don't. Please," Fives begged cutting Rex off knowing that it was a terrible lie.

He felt dirty. Ashamed. He felt wrong. Out of all the torture he's been through in the past this had been the worst. At least the other times he still felt whole afterwards. He still felt clean. This had just stripped everything away from him.

He was an individual. He had a name. He had a name day. He had a personality. He had friends and enemies. He was a person. _Right_?

/

"Don't. Please."

He's heard Fives sound broken before. He's heard him sound afraid. He's heard him sound betrayed. Never in his life had he ever heard Fives beg like that. Like someone had taken everything that Fives was and tossed it out the kriffing window.

Rex pulled Fives into a tight hug allowing the ARC to shake apart in his hold. One thing was certain. The first chance he got he was calling Cody to get his sorry ass down to planer side. Reason one was he was going to kill Krell and he wanted to make sure Cody got his fair shot too. Reason two being that he really needed to talk to Kenobi about Krell. No jedi did whatever _this_ was to any clone. No matter the deed. Krell was no jedi, and that was obvious.

/

I managed to get this one out before I go into a light hibernation. This chapter hurt to write, but it's for plot purposes. Remember I'm taking questions too so don't be afraid to ask about the plot or other head-canons or even small pieces that haven't been published.

Glogirl signing off!


	12. Umbara: Golden Wings

"He did _what_ ," Cody seethed as he watched the holo of Rex forgetting his composure immediately.

Rex hesitated lightly glancing at Kenobi briefly. Cody usually kept a level head when they were on coms or around the jedi, but this was Fives they were talking about. Swallowing tightly Rex squared his shoulders and continued on.

"Sir, Krell is hiding something. He has not once fought along side us. Our casualties are extremely high and taking the capital seems nearly impossible. My ARC trooper is never this… afraid. Krell is not what he seems," Rex finalized glancing between the two before taking a quick glance around his area making sure Krell was no where to be seen.

Kenobi was silent as he digested the information he was given. When he was given the information on the chips he was both horrified and not surprised. With Krell… it was the same. Krell was known for his high casualties, but this was _different_.

"I'll see what I can do to get the council a real jedi to you. In the meantime I'm sending Cody down with a group of our troops to contain him. Do try to do so without confrontation, Captain. I can not even begin to imagine what would happen should a fight break out," Kenobi spoke raising a hand to his beard contemplating.

This war was going to hell.

/—/—/

"ARC-5555 I want you to disarm each of these fighters. We can not have the enemy being able to use them should they escape from our hold," Krell spoke clearly over the group of clones in the hangar.

Fives was tense. Badly tense. He had been trying to figure out how the Umbaran Fighters worked along side another squad. Krell had cone down here for no reason, but to show that he was in charge now. Fives knew that, but the flashes of what had happened in the command room kept him from saying other wise. It kept him from telling the shabuir that his name was Fives. Kept him from being rebellious. Kept him from doing anything he normally would have done.

"Yes, sir," Fives said plainly his voice foreign in his ears even to himself.

The squad around him glanced at each other clearly alarmed at the reaction. Even Dogma and Tup were hyper-aware. Everyone knew that Fives was the rebellious type and that he would stand up for himself. Seeing him do the exact opposite told the other clones that this jedi was not one to be messed with. That this jedi was no jedi after all.

Krell grinned and nodded before walking away with a smirk on his face. His plan was going perfectly. Well at least that's what he thought. However, he pissed off the wrong captain by messing with the wrong ARC.

"Sir, you alright," Dogma asked glancing at Fives.

He had told the ARC that Krell wanted to see him not too long ago, and Fives was perfectly fine then. After meeting with Krell, Fives was distant and very quiet. It wasn't like the ARC.

"I don't want anyone going near him alone. You understand me? If he calls anyone to meet him. I want you to take a friend and I do not care if he orders you to leave. No one is to be near hime alone. Understood," Fives spoke up looking over at the squad around him meeting Dogma's gaze.

Dogma was loyal. Very loyal. He followed the rules, yes, but he was loyal to the republic. If he was given an order he would follow it. Fives planned to make sure that Dogma wouldn't be sent back to Kamino. No one was going back to Kamino for this.

Horror flicked across Dogma's eyes at the order, but he didn't dare ask for confirmation on his thoughts. He was smart. He understood why Fives was giving this order.

"Yes sir," Dogma nodded quietly his hand reaching out for Tup unconsciously.

Fives got back to work with a simple nod. Not daring to explain anything.

/—/—/

When the 212th landed Krell was highly suspicious. For one the commander of the 212th ignored him and went straight to the captain. ARC-5555 seemed alarmed that the 212th were here, but didn't say a word. Krell went over multiple reasons as to why the 212th would be here, and none of them were good for his plan. The commander then addressed him finally. They were reinforcements. Supposedly.

Krell greeted them normally and acted as if everything was peachy. CC-2224 didn't buy it though. That much was obvious, and CT-7567 seemed a little too relieved for his liking. No someone had contacted Kenobi and asked for help. Someone had told them that he wasn't what he seemed. Someone who knew that. Someone who had evidence. The ARC. The ARC or the captain.

/—/—/

"Cody what are you doing here," Fives asked once Krell had left the area.

Cody glanced at the ARC briefly before turning to Rex and asking a silent question with the tilt of his head. Rex answered with the shake of his head. Fives glanced between the two trying to decipher what was just said.

"We're your reinforcements. I would have just sent Waxer, but General Kenobi didn't need me for piloting," Cody answered Fives finally leaving out a few details.

Fives was silent as he looked between the two not liking the vague answer. Sighing the ARC gave a nod and a light smile.

"It's good to have you with us, sir. Try not piss the General off though. I like my lungs where they are," Fives joked lightly the smile on his lips not reaching his eyes.

"So do I," Rex replied turning his head to Cody a light warning in his voice that only Cody could hear.

"Don't worry. I'll turn down my _sass meter_ ," Cody nodded keeping a straight face as if the sass meter wasn't a joke.

"Sass meter! You have a _sass meter,_ " Fives asked laughter in his voice.

"Don't you laugh at me. I can and will kick your shebs," Cody snarked as Fives snickered.

"Sure you will."

/—/—/

"Did you or did you not call the 212th to save you! And don't lie to me ARC-5555," Krell snarled in Fives' face keeping him suspended in the air against the wall.

"P-piss off," Fives snapped back one hand clawing at his throat and the other on the wall behind him.

"Yes I am very pissed. Do you know why _clone_? It's because you _think_ you can outsmart me. Well you're wrong. I am going to rip your mind apart _slowly_ , and no 212th trooper can save you from that," Krell snarled tightening his grip on Fives' throat through the force before dropping him to the floor.

"T-tra-traitor," Fives coughed out once he got air back in to his lungs.

Krell laughed not answering to the word before Fives passed out.

/—/—/

 **Hello everyone! Glogirl here. So I just recovered (still have a cough though) from Strep Throat and I'm back into writing. This chapter was just a bunch of scenes that I've written over the passed few days. The next chapter will have a better plot line.**

 **Remember I'm taking questions and requests on scenes I havn't posted and headcannons for this story! Love you guys! Thank you so much for the support so far! This has been my longest story yet!**

 **Glogirl signing off!**


	13. Umbara: Unlucky Number

The butterfly effect. Something Fives was having to get used to. Since the 212th were here now that means Krell couldn't put his men against each other so easily. It also means that no one was going to know that Krell wasn't all that he seemed, or at least not everyone. Fives had a sneaking suspicion that Rex called Cody after he had found him in the fresher having a break down. It backfired a little bit when Krell took his anger out on him though.

Fives was wrapping his arm up in bandages when he heard the loud thump across the hall. It sounded like someone fell off the top bunk, but one could never be sure. Moving over to the door of the barrack room he listened closely trying to decipher if it was a threat or not.

"Hardcase!"

"What!? You know it's true! You've seen the way that the two look at each other! Plus Cody and Rex has always been protective of Echo and Fives. It's like a given."

"You can't just go spreading rumors like that though! What if the captain found out? Or worse the General!?"

"Oi don't jinx it Dogma."

"I'm not! I'm being honest!"

"He has a point you know, Dogma. They do sort of… hover… around each other. Plus Fives and Rex seemed to be very close. The two seemed to be as connected as Jesse and Kix."

"I know Cody is just as worried about them as well."

"Waxer don't get into this, please."

"Just chiming in."

"I bet that it will be official, if it already isn't, by the time we leave Umbara."

"No! No betting! It's against regs!"

"Alright I bet three weeks."

"A month."

"Waxer!"

"What?"

Fives leaned against the wall listening to the conversation quietly. _Great_. Rumors had started to fly already. Why wasn't he surprised? Because Hardcase was the worst at gossip and couldn't keep his mouth shut once he suspected something. Fives snorted lightly as he continued to listen. Something in his gut tightened lightly as he felt his face get hot. He never really thought about it that way. Never really had the chance to, but now that rumors were flying it was making him more aware of it.

Sure his relationship with Rex was closer than most, but that was because he spent more time with him. It wasn't like they were dating, or _riduur_ like Jesse and Kix were. _Yet still._ The brunette shook his head lightly. They were just getting in his head. Nothing more. And yet Fives was blushing as he walked away.

/—/—/

Unfortunately, Fives had not been the only one listening in on the conversation. Krell grinned almost sadistically as he listened to the gossip. _**So they are that close then. Good then my next move should work perfectly. I won't have a group of lab monkeys ruining my chance to get Dooku in my favor.**_ Krell laughed darkly as he moved to begin setting up his plan. Nothing could stand in his way now. Nothing. Not even an ARC.

Krell stood up from his chair turning away from the screen of the room. Yes. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he needed was for the ARC to screw something up, or for the 212th to show their real purpose as to why they were here. That or he could just get rid of the ARC permanently. Yes he would do just that.

/—/—/

"Cody, I'm fine. It missed my heart by a few inches," Fives whined as the 212th commander kept the ARC from moving out of Rex's lap who had a hand discarded though the ARC's hair.

"Bantha shit, and you know it," Cody growled lightly as looked over the healing wound.

Rex hummed in agreement as he began scratching at Fives' scalp. Cody was normally the one who did that, but it was normally when they were trying to bring Fives back to reality not just for no reason. When Fives made a choked sound in the back of his throat Rex paused in what he was doing. Cody even paused and looked up from examining the wound afraid he had done something.

"Are you alright," the blonde asked concern bleeding into his voice.

"Keep doing that," Fives got out his voice hitting a low register and coming out slowly like syrup.

"What this," Rex cocked an eyebrow as he continued to scratch at Fives' head.

"Yes… that," Fives got out again his voice slow and leaned into Rex's hand.

Rex snorted lightly as he continued the massage at Fives' scalp keeping his other arm wrapped around the ARC's middle. Fives never would have guessed that his scalp was an area that he could derive pleasure from, but as Rex's hand kept moving it was quickly changing his thoughts.

"You like this," Rex asked quietly almost forgetting that Cody was right there in front of them.

" _Yes_ ," Fives affirmed his voice a low purr that got a light smile out of Rex.

Cody chuckled quietly watching the two. Rex's gaze meets the commander's and its one full of _understanding_ and _fondness_. Rex smiled lightly before pressing a light kiss to Fives' hair line. Well at least now he knows a way to get the ARC to be quiet and listen for once.

"You know I'm using this a blackmail the first chance I get, right," Cody finally spoke up drawing both of the 501st members attention to him.

In the older clone's hand was a data-pad with a usable camera. The smirk on Cody's face was pure evil, and the look of horror on Rex's face was priceless. Fives on the other hand was too out of it to care.

"You bastard I should—," Rex growled half-heartedly as he glared at Cody only to be cut off by Fives grabbing the blonde's hand that had been on his head ( now on his shoulder ) and placing it back in the ARC's hair.

The slight rush of color that Rex got to his cheeks was going to be Cody's blackmail for the next year at least. Growling at Cody the captain went back to taking care of his trooper not continuing his sentence.

"You were saying?"

"Kriff off Cody."

/—/—/

It was time Krell decided when the next day rolled around. His plan was in motion now. He called ARC-5555 to meet him in the command center. _Alone_. He had watched the order being given to the ARC when he was right next to CC-2224 and CT-7567. Both of the officers seemed alarmed. CT-7567 tried to get the ARC to stay or to let one of them come with. It was a delight to hear the ARC say ,"Orders are orders, Rex. Sorry."

The hurt on the captain's face was perfect. The pure betrayal in his eyes was grand. He did however notice that ARC-5555's voice was off. Off as in he didn't sound surprised or even afraid of what was to come. Oh, but he _would_ be. He _would_ be. The 212th commander tried to talk some sense into ARC-5555. It didn't work either, and when the ARC entered the command center Krell couldn't be more please with a plan gone well.

Mind torture was easier than it looked. All he did was stretch out his presence. Krell did so however in an invasive way and it hurt the ARC beautifully. The besalisk grabbed onto everything that defined the ARC, and pushed and pulled in all of the wrong directions.

"I've been patient long enough ARC-5555. You see in order for my plan to move forward I need you out of the picture," Krell circled the ARC as if he were his pray.

ARC-5555 looked small compared to when he first saw the ARC when he landed. He could practically taste the anxiety and fear rolling off of the clone in waves through the force. It tasted so sweet to him. So perfect. His plan was going marvelously.

"I'm relieving you of duty ARC-5555. Permanently," Krell gleamed as his lightsabers igniting causing the ARC to flinch.

ARC-5555 swallowed audibly and took one step backwards still struggling against the mind torture. Krell followed with one of his own. This pattern continued until the ARC hit the wall behind him and Krell was invading his space. Just when Krell was about to give the final blow the sound of blasters charging drew the jedi's attention away.

"General Krell you're being relieved from duty."

" _Permanently_."

/—/—/

 **This one was a bit longer than my normal chapters. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write this. Some of it was suggested by an ANON (you know who you are). I do have to admit I'm slowly losing motivation, and with school starting up again I believe I will lose motivation faster. If anyone has any ideas or requests at how you guys want this story to go please tell me in the review section. I don't care how long the review is or if its just all written like a cat crossed your keyboard.**

 **This is the longest story I've written, and I would love to actually finish it for you guys.**

 **Glogirl signing off**


	14. Umbara: Take The Pain

Fives dipped beneath the lightsaber as fast as he could, but was slammed against the wall by something hitting his middle. It burned, but he didn't have _time_ for that. Krell was a windmill of rage, and Fives remembered how good of a fighter he was. 212th and 501st soldiers fired their weapons pinning Krell in the center of the room. Not for long though. Fives cursed as he watched the slaughter around him. Burning plasma slashed through plastoid armor and flesh.

Pulling his blasters the ARC jumped into the fight. Blaster fire, the humming of a pair lightsabers, and screams filled the room as the 501st and the 212th pushed back the jedi.

"Stun him! Stun him," Fives yelled out as he watched a few plasma bolts bounced off Krell's blades and hit a few troopers.

The group around him followed the order and switched to stun. Six or seven shots fired off at once and Krell hit the ground. Fives hesitated as he stared at the unconscious body of the asshole. Lowering his blaster the ARC glanced around. There was still a lot of brothers dead. Maybe less than last time, but still. Brothers killed by jedi.

/—/—/

It took Rex a minute until his adrenaline ran out. Turning his head to look over at Cody the captain nodded. The blonde turned to look at Fives anger rising in him slightly. However; that anger diluted when he saw _pain_ shoot through Fives. The type of pain that never meant anything good. Lowering his hand to his middle Fives felt the heat hovering over the small gash mark that burned into his armor. Panic seizing the blonde darted forward to Fives who had hit the ground on one knee.

"Medic!"

"Kriffing hells!"

"I can't see! _I can't see_!"

"M-my leg! _My leg_!"

/—/—/

The ARC flenched when a hand clamped down on to his shoulder pulling him out of the conversation with Kix. Turning his head he saw Rex dragging him backwards out of med-bay. He hadn't been badly injured just enough that his leg gave out on him lightly.

"Rex I'm _fine_ ," Fives said trying to get out of the hold only to be nearly slammed into the wall.

The anger in the touch is what worried Fives. Rex rarely got angry, but when he did it was normally not because of something small. Rex had a hand splayed out in the middle of Fives chest keeping him pinned to the wall. The ARC tried to meet the blonde's gaze through the visor of the captain's helmet, but he couldn't. Fives had seen Rex angry before. He had even had Rex be angry at him and Echo before. This was different. This wasn't anger. This was _rage_.

"We're talking about this _now_. You are _not_ fine. _Far_ from it. You have gotten better a lying, Fives, but you're still not as _good_ as you would like," Rex seethed his voice a low growl compared to what his normal anger sounded like.

Fives tried to protest only for Rex's growl to cut him off. The ARC averted his gaze swallowing heavily.

" _How long_? How long has he tortured you like that," Rex asked the pure rage in his voice making it shake.

"Rex I—"

"How long!?"

Fives winced at the yell tensing beneath Rex's touch. He was good at hiding stuff like this. After Umbara he had gotten real good at it, but Rex seemed to be more aware of _him_ this time.

"Three days."

The words were spoken so quiet that he was half-hoping Rex wouldn't hear them. Rex's jaw clenched tightly as he stared at Fives. The ARC that had ordered no one to be alone with the _fake_ jedi, had been taking the pain for everyone else.

"Stupid. You're so _stupid_! Idiot ARC. Don't you _ever_ take that type of pain again. You _understand_ me," Rex finally replied to the words his voice raw and broken as he lifted the hand off of Fives's chest to the ARC's cheek.

"Rex… I was just…," Fives tried only to be cut off by Rex pulling him for a tight hug.

"Don't. Don't _ever_ do that again," Rex repeated again.

"I…I promise," Fives said quietly wrapping his arms around the captain guilt building in his chest.

"Good cause I can't lose you," Rex said pulling away and setting his forehead against Fives'.

/—/—/

"See they're doing the forehead thing! I'm telling you they are a thing," Hardcase gleamed from inside the Med-bay watching the two.

" _Hardcase_ ," Dogma hissed at the heavy specialist.

"Just leave it alone," Kix said as he helped one of Cody's men set their leg back into place.

"Oh c'mon Kix. You know you find it hilarious that neither of them have noticed their feelings for each other," Jesse laughed on the other side of the Med-bay.

"I do, but I don't act on it."

/—/—/

"When will he wake up," Cody asked looking at his Chief Medical officer.

"A few minutes sir," the medic replied looking at Krell nervously.

"Good. I'm gonna rip him a knew one for what he's done."

/—/—/

 **Writers block has finally ended! Thank you everyone who has given me a few suggestions! The next chapters are going to take a little longer to plan out and write, but don't worry I'm back into writing so they should come out within the next few days or week.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl signing off!**


	15. Umbara: Heart Fire

They managed to get Krell to confess and record it. Cody was in there for two hours. Fives didn't blame him. The 212th were used by Krell just as much as the 501st. At least the two battalions never…never… Fives couldn't finish the thought. The deaths that happened that day when the two battalions went against each other was horrid. Rex was in there now. Neither officer was letting him in the room. That much frustrated him, but at least he could keep an eye on the other troops.

Hardcase kept _snickering_ every time he looked over at him. Dogma looked like he wanted to hit the heavy, and Tup looked like he wanted to hit both of them. Fives watched them quietly. He was glad Hardcase made it through this. Kix and Jesse had been so _broken_ with out him. He was glad Dogma made it put as well even if he had nearly had he and Jesse executed. Tup had been so scared at Umbara. Fives couldn't be what he wanted. Not this time at least. He always saw Tup as a younger brother. Echo was… Echo was more like his twin.

"You would know exactly what to do in this situation, Eyayah," Fives whispered to himself glancing up at the dark sky of the shadow world.

Echo had been deviously smart. He would have already cracked how he got back in time. He would've already fixed the chip problem. He would've already saved the galaxy. He… he wouldn't have let Krell stand for one second. That guilt snagged his heart again when he heard Rex and Cody's voices down the hall. They were discussing patrols. Fives wondered if they were going to execute Krell this time or wait for back-up.

"Fives. We need to talk. _Now_."

The ARC winced. Rex was still pissed at him. Great. Cody seemed to be very quiet with his anger towards Fives, but that was mainly because he didn't have all the facts yet. When he did Fives was going to get an earful of a very angry lecture. The younger brunette turned his head to the captain who had a _fire_ in his eyes. Kriff that had been an order.

"Yes, sir," Fives swallowed lightly as he glanced at Cody who was already leaving for the command center.

/—/—/

"What the _hells_ were you thinking!?"

"Krell was trying to get us killed so I stood up to him!"

"You brought attention to yourself! You told me Umbara was bad! You told me Krell was bad! Yet you do everything in your power to make sure all attention was on you!"

"I was doing what I thought was right!"

"By letting him _torture_ you!? By disobeying your own _kriffing_ order?!"

"You would have done the same thing! Don't deny that!"

"He could have _killed_ you Fives!"

"Better me than you!"

The words hurt. They stung like a blaster bolt. Fives knew that, but that sentence flew out of his mouth faster than he wanted. His mind didn't want to say that out loud, but anger over-rid his rational thoughts. Rex stared at him silently the anger still in his eyes, but there was also something in them that Fives couldn't necessarily place.

Fives cursed internally at himself as he turned his gaze away. He couldn't meet that gaze. The gossip he had heard between Hardcase and the others came to mind causing his cheeks to burn.

"Fives."

The ARC glanced up at the blonde seeing that he had gotten closer. Fives stiffened lightly when the two locked eyes. They had never discussed this. This tension that always hung around the two of them. It was there the first time Fives lived this life and it was still here now that he got a do over.

"Rex."

 _Gods_ his voice didn't even sound like his own. _Kriffing Hardcase_. What the _hells_ is going on with him? Why now? Rex set a hand on his shoulder meeting the ARC's gaze.

"Fives, I don't know what happened here the… first time around, but you _can't_ do that. I understand where you were coming from, but you basically set yourself up to die. Krell was going to _execute_ you right there and then. I can't lose you. That would _kill_ me," Rex spoke softly setting his forehead against Fives'.

Fives melted into the touch closing his eyes and breathing in Rex's air. He mumbled an apology and sighed relaxing slightly. This…this was okay. This was fine. Rex shifted his hand and settled it across the back of the ARC's neck. Yes…definitely okay.

"Just try not to get yourself killed from now on okay?"

"Roger roger."

"Don't be a wise ass."

Fives snorted a bright laugh escaping him.

/—/—/

Cody glared at Krell twirling the stun baton he had in his hand. He had been given strict instructions to get as much information as he could from Krell. He was given the orders "through any means necessary". He was very happy.

Rex had given him every little detail since they landed. Torture. Torturing Rex's ARC. Hells no. He was going to enjoy every second of this.

Krell glared at him. The fake jedi had yet to say a word since he woke up. He had snarled at Cody's medic though. That had gotten him a swing to the head from Cody's blaster. That had felt good.

"You're going to give me some answers, _shabuir_. If you die it can be easily passed as an accident. So don't test me," Cody growled lowly venom in his voice as be glared at the Besalisk.

Krell merely rose his head high and smirked at him. Cody was going to have a bunch of fun with this. That was guaranteed.


	16. Umbara: Broken

Fives' back was pressed up against Rex's chest as he settled into bed. The ARC relaxed against the captain his thoughts keeping him from falling asleep. _Kriffing Hardcase_. The ARC never really thought about his and Rex's relationship before. They butted heads sometimes, and they kept each other in check. However, an actual relationship was never something he even considered because he didn't know _where_ to start.

The forehead touches, the light kisses on the forehead, the tight hugs, the concerned looks, the fearful rage. It all meant something _right_? They never discussed it, but it was usually because they didn't have to. Now… now Fives was beginning to question each movement. Were they a couple and he just didn't realize it? Did he miss something? Echo was always good at reading in between the lines. Fives was too, but not with this stuff.

Rex's arm snaked around the ARC's middle as the blonde buried his nose in the back of the younger male's neck. Fives shifted slightly so that he was comfortable and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. _Kriffing Hardcase._

/—/—/

"They are _what_?"

"They have been gossiping about you and Fives," Cody repeated sipping on his cup of kaff ignoring the dried blood on his knuckles from Krell.

"About what," Rex asked his eyebrows almost up at his hairline.

"Rex. Please tell me you are not that oblivious," Cody set the cup down looking at his vod sympathetically.

"No! No I understand that, but what exactly are they saying," Rex waved his hand knowing exactly what Cody was talking about.

"You aren't being very subtle, _vod_ ," Cody replied leaning up against the small counter in the Umbaran mess hall.

"I didn't think I had to be subtle," Rex said cocking an eyebrow looking up at Cody.

" _Di'kut."_

 _"Shabuir."_

/—/—/

Fives was stiff as a board as Rex and Cody gave their reports to General Skywalker and General Kenobi. Umbara was over. They were back on the Resolute. They were safe. Fives was very aware that Rex and Cody kept the information on his torture to themselves. Right they didn't want him being sent to Kamino for reconditioning.

The ARC gave his own report making sure to stick with Rex's and Cody's story about finding the comm system destroyed and questioning Krell about it only to be attacked by him. A glint in Kenobi's eyes told him that he knew that Fives was lying, but he never acted upon it.

When they left the command center he relaxed, but he was quieter than normal. He knew Rex and Cody noticed it. He wasn't really hiding it either. The last time he had been in a command center with a jedi he was tortured and then nearly _killed_.

He ended up disappearing into the training room. He nearly broke his hand due to the fact that he was hitting the punching bag so hard. He broke the chain on it eventually. Jesse got made because that was his job not Fives. Shinies stayed out of his way. They could see he was broken. They could see that Umbara had actually broken Fives. Fives the rebel; the fighter; the warrior; the ARC; the badass.

/—/—/

He woke up screaming for the first time. He scared the hells out of Rex and with Cody in a meeting it took all of the captain's strength to hold the ARC down so he wouldn't hurt himself. It had been a scream of pain. Pain that sounded like Fives was being ripped apart from the inside, and when he woke up completely he wouldn't stop shaking in Rex's hold.

Rex kept muttering small words of endearment and pressing feather light kisses to the ARC's temple. The captain rocked the brunette in his hold not once moving to put Fives back in bed. He _understood_. Sometimes people just couldn't fall back asleep after something like that. It hurt too much.

/—/—/

No missions for a few days. They were on leave until further notice. Fives was not complaining because now he could do this. The ARC was draped over Rex's lap allowing the captain to run a hand along his back tracing the scars and muscle lines mindlessly as he did a few reports.

Fives was making a purring noise in the back of his throat his eyes only half open. Rex was only half paying attention to the reports as he smiled down at Fives. When the blonde pressed down at the small of the ARC's back a low groan escaped the brunette. He enjoyed seeing him so relaxed. After Umbara Fives had been so jumpy and tense.

"You okay," Rex asked quietly just in case Fives had fallen asleep.

"Perfect," Fives answered his voice muffled from Rex's leg.

Rex laughed lightly the sound low and warm. Recovery from this was going to be difficult, but Fives was strong. Rex had faith in him, and if Fives tripped along the way he was gonna be there to help him up.

/—/—/

 _ **Umbara ARC finished! The next few chapters are going to be slow on action because I'm going to focus on character development.**_

 _ **Love you guys.**_

 _ **Sorry this one was short.**_


	17. Tension

Fives was draped over Rex's lap completely over all of the rumors that had been spreading recently. Fives wasn't stupid. Rex must have heard the rumors as well, and he had yet to act against them. So he wasn't even trying to be subtle with his feelings either. The second he had walked into Rex's quarters he sat himself down in the captain's lap and didn't say a word. Rex had asked if he was alright, and Fives had merely replied with a grunt. Luckily the captain had been doing reports when Fives walked in so he didn't have to get off Rex for a while.

"Fives I need to get up," Rex spoke up a smile in his voice and a hand on Fives' waist.

The ARC made an annoyed noise and buried his head further into Rex's neck. The laugh that fell from Rex's lips made the ARC smile. He had managed to save Rex from the horrors of Umbara this time. The 501st and 212th still weren't the same, but it wasn't as bad. They weren't set up to kill each other this time. He and Jesse hadn't been set up for execution. Dogma wasn't being sent back to _Kamino_. Hardcase was alive. Things were better, but they still _hurt_.

He never told Rex what happened between him and Krell. He couldn't. There were certain things that he couldn't tell anyone. Like how he still listened to the reg manuals thinking about Echo or how he traced the inside of his wrist like Hevy used to when he got nightmares on Rishi Station.

"Fives I _will_ push you out of my lap," Rex's voice cut through the ARC's thoughts.

Fives snorted lightly and tightened his hold on Rex's middle snuggling closer. If Rex wanted to push him out of the chair then he was taking him down with him. He wasn't entirely sure what happened first. The kiss to his neck or the hand on his stomach pushing him off. All Fives knew was that he ended up on the floor and on his back rather quickly.

"Kriffing— Mother—," Fives' curses were cut off by laughter above him causing the ARC to shoot a glare up to the captain.

"I warned you," Rex smiled down at the ARC who looked like an offended child.

"That was cheating," Fives hissed at Rex clearly unimpressed with the action as the ARC tackled the captain out of the chair.

The squeak that erupted from Rex was so _worth_ the bruise that was gonna form on Fives' shoulder from hitting the floor.

"Kriffing di'kut!"

"Shouldn't have cheated!"

"I did no such thing!"

/—/—/

Fives was cleaning his blasters next to Rex when Hardcase came up to them. The heavy gunner had been trying to get answers about his and Rex's relationship ever since the younger vod saw the two sparing. The ARC took one glance at Hardcase and didn't dare say a word.

"Are you two a thing or not," Hardcase demanded his hands on his hips as he glared down at Fives.

"Don't know what you're talking about," came Fives' reply even though Rex knocked his knee against the ARC's.

Rex was smiling as he flipped through his data pad making sure to keep contact with Fives. Hardcase made some sort of annoyed retort as he continued to demand answers. Fives lifted his head again to make a comment when a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and a pair of lips pressed against his cheek causing the ARC to choke on his words.

" _Kriffing called it_! Jesse you owe me twenty creds," Hardcase yelled out clearly overly excited as he ran away.

"Oh stow it Hardcase you still owe me creds from our last bet!"

"No I don't!"

Fives tore his gaze from the younger trooper to look at the blonde beside him his eyes wide. The captain was smiling, but wasn't looking at Fives.

/—/—/

Fives was wrapped around Rex's middle his head buried in the older clones chest. He couldn't sleep. Kriffing Hardcase's rumors were keeping the ARC from sleeping peacefully. He was getting signs from Rex and he didn't know what to do with them. The tension between the two seemed to have sharpened ever since Umbara. The closeness and the power struggle between them was normal, but _this_ was a bit much.

"What changed," Fives asked quietly knowing that Rex was still awake as well.

"What do you mean," came the blonde's reply as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Don't pull that bantha-shit you know _exactly_ what I mean…. The last time I lived this life there was still this tension, but this… what changed this time," Fives scoffed in response not meeting the captain's eyes until he finished.

The look in Fives' eyes was dangerous and guarded. It was the same look that Rex received when he tried to get Fives to not do something reckless and stupid. It was the same look he saw Fives throw at General Skywalker sometimes. Rex stared back at Fives knowing that whatever he said next would either ruin or expand whatever they had.

"You did. You changed a lot of things, both myself and events. Without you I wouldn't know what I was doing. You're my second Fives. I'm with you to the end," Rex replied carefully tracing the tattoo on the brunette's temple.

Fives was quiet as he leaned into the touch. Rex smiled lightly and replaced his hand with his lips kissing Fives' temple gently. Fives sighed lightly and buried closer to Rex.

/—/—/

"Fives."

"Hmmm."

"Fives you uh… you have to get off me. I need to get to a uh… a meeting."

"Meeting can wait."

"Fives…."

The ARC wasn't moving. Not when he was so comfortable. He didn't know why Rex sounded flustered, but he honestly didn't care. And what meeting? They were on leave for kriffs sake. The ARC shifted lightly and… oh. _Oh_. The brunette cracked his eyes open understanding why the captain's voice had been strained. Something was buried right up against his hip and it wasn't a blaster.

"Are you happy to see me, sir or is that a blaster I didn't know about," Fives managed to get out through his sleep filled voice a smirk playing at his lips.

"Fives I swear to gods."

Fives buried his laughter in the captain's neck. He could get used to this.

/—/—/

 **Hi everyone! I'm alive so don't panic! I've been meaning to post this for like a week, but I never got around to it. Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter should be coming out in a few days though. I'm debating on whether I should bump up the rating for this story for smut, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Do you guys what Fex smut or no?**

 **Glogirl out!**


	18. Snapped Tension

**Warning this chapter contains smut. If you are okay with that you may continue on if not you may skip on to the part after the smut. I will designate when the smut is over with bold so you should be able to catch it without accidentally running into the smut**.

/—/—/

"Fives. Off."

"No."

The captain huffed heavily staring up at the ceiling of the officer quarters. The heat that had pooled into his gut while he was asleep had woken him up when Fives had shifted a little too close. His very interested member had rubbed right up against the hollow of the ARC's hip. Now with Fives awake and very _aware_ of his predicament the ARC had yet to move off him. The brunette had, however, moved closer and he could feel the younger male's own length twitching to life against his thigh.

Fives' head was buried up against the blonde's neck and his arms were still wrapped around the captain's middle. The ARC was silently debating on how to go on from the position the two were in. Fives wasn't as patient as Rex, but if the ARC shifted his hips just the right way maybe he could get a reaction out of the captain that could answer that for him. Fives let his hips shift further upward sucking in a breath when he felt their members rub up against each other through the fabric of their boxers. That must have done it for the blonde, because Rex flipped them over extremely fast.

" _Fives_ ," the growl was a warning, but also a question.

Any normal-born would have seen it as "stop," but Fives could easily see the cock of the captain's head and the hint in his voice. Fives smirked up at Rex cocking an eyebrow. An answer.

"Yes," Fives asked not minding the tightening grip on his wrists from when Rex flipped them over.

When Rex didn't react to the reply Fives opened his mouth to say something more only to be cut off by a pair of lips on his. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as he arched into the kiss. Rex had yet to let go of his wrists so all he could to was arch his back to get more contact. The kiss was warm and hesitant, but also eager. They were crossing a line that couldn't be uncrossed and both were aware, but neither seemed to care.

Fives knocked his arms out of Rex's grip and wrapped his hands around the back of the captain's neck kneading with his fingers. He got a hum of appreciation in return as Rex deepened the kiss. Fives knew what he was doing somewhat— he could thank 79s for that— and by the way Rex's hand was traveling underneath the ARC's shirt only to drag back down the twitching muscles of his stomach with blunt nails told Fives that he knew what he was doing as well. The groan that escaped the ARC at the action gave Rex the opportunity to latch on to the younger brunette's bottom lip with his teeth.

Rex's right hand reached up the ARC's chest splaying over the scar in the middle of Fives' chest while his left gripped at the younger male's hip. Fives shifted his hands down the older male's neck till they rested on his shoulders. Rex pulled back finally when the burn in his lungs from not taking in any air became too much. Fives took a gulp of air as he turned his head to the side baring his neck for Rex. Rex trailed kisses along the ARC's neck before nipping along the jugular of Fives' neck.

Fives' breathing hitched at the small bites shifting his hips to rut against Rex's thigh. Rex growled lowly at the rutting and pressed a knee into Fives causing the younger clone to make an embarrassing keening noise. Rex latched his teeth on to the ARC's neck where it met his shoulder being sure to leave a bruising mark. The blurred line of pain and pleasure caused Fives to let out a moan and drop his head back.

" _Kriffing_ —," Fives gasped out as he felt Rex draw blood and pull him closer.

Rex chuckled lightly as he pulled back and sat up in the bed kissing the mark gently. _His_ ARC. _His_ soldier. _HIS_. Rex smiled down at the ARC seeing the flush that had burned down Fives' chest and the tips of his ears. The shirt, that was only half on now, only brought out the pink tinted blush marks even more.

" _Meshla_ ," Rex rumbled lowly when Fives' cracked his eyes open looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Rex…," Fives swallowed through the heat in his voice rocking his hips forward in a silent beg.

Oh. _Oh_. Rex grinned dangerously at that lining himself up with Fives. They both still had their boxers on, but Rex knew that the ARC could imagine the feeling of Rex pressing into him. The bulge in the captain's member rubbed up against the ARC causing him to allow his jaw to go slack watching Rex's movements.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Rex growled lowly smirking at the ARC.

He could see Fives visibly swallow his eyes still locked on where the two were connected. The ARC's eyes hazed over lightly still locked on Rex's clothed cock. The captain places his hands on the brunette's forelegs dragging Fives back to reality as his eyes flicked up to lock with Rex's. There was the rebellious fire that Rex knew so well burning in them. That look had caused him enough stress on the battlefield than he cared to think about, but it also meant that the gears in the ARC's head were turning.

"I could just leave you here. Maybe tie you to the bed so you can't take care of yourself while I finish," Rex smirked trying to bait the ARC even though they both knew that he would only do so if Fives said it was alright.

"Like _hells_ you will," Fives bared his teeth at that knocking Rex back on to edge of the bed.

Rex snarled lightly at the kick, but there was no fire behind it. He expected a power struggle. It was just the way things were between them. The snarl died away though when he saw where Fives had positioned himself. On second thought this was just as _good_. Fives was right between the captain's legs. Not in the position Rex had just been in, but a lower position. Fives cocked his head lightly, and Rex nodded in response.

Rex's boxers came off painfully slow compared to how quickly Fives ripped off his own and when Rex's member bounced sprung upwards after being free he saw Fives' eyes go darker. Rex bit back a groan we he caught Fives licking his lips unconsciously. He must have not forced it back enough because Fives' dark gaze flitted to his face and kriff that was gonna be in all of his wet dreams.

He had half wondered if Fives was ever good with his mouth for other things rather than just talking or making rebellious comments. This. This answered that question. Rex was sitting up in his elbows as he watched the flat of Fives' tongue race across the bottom of his member. All the while Fives' gaze never tore from Rex's. The blonde swallowed back a moan heavily when one of Fives' hands wrapped around him.

" _Kriff Fives_ ," Rex breathed out as he watched the ARC wrap his full lips around the head of the older male's cock.

Fives set to work easily tracing the flat of his tongue along the underside of Rex's length sucking back when he pulled up. It didn't take much for Rex to turn into a panting mess above the brunette and when he fisted one of his hands in the brunette's hair Fives choked slightly causing an outright filthy moan to fall from the older clone's lips. Rex used his new discovery to his advantage and tightened his hold in the ARC's hair moving up and down his length.

When he felt heat pool into his belly the captain pulled Fives off his cock to kiss him. The whine that escaped the ARC's mouth was drowned out by Rex's own growl. Even though he could have easily lost himself in the wet heat of Fives' mouth he still wanted to fuck the ARC. Whilst he was kissing the ARC he was searching for the bottle of lube that he normally kept in the drawer of his cabinet. Once he grabbed it he pushed away from the ARC making Fives hit the bed.

He smirked when he saw the brunette's eyes widen lightly at the realization that they were back in the same position. Fives swallowed lightly, but met Rex's gaze trust burning in his eyes. Rex coated his fingers and began working into Fives with his hand before going back to kissing the ARC. Fives panted into his mouth making little keening noises along the way.

"Rex… Rex please. Please I can't," Fives gasped out tilting his head back his eyes half closed.

Rex flashed a dangerous grin at the ARC. Finally. Rex pulled his hand back; placing an apologetic kiss to Fives' shoulder.

" _Udesii. Udesii, Fiv'ika_. I've got you," Rex spoke quietly lining up with the ARC.

Rex lifted his head to check in the Fives one last time, and with a nod in response Rex slowly entered Fives. The ARC hissed lightly at the initial pain, and the captain stilled once he was fully seated inside him.

"So tight," was all that Rex could get out as he rocked his hips slowly.

Fives couldn't make any quick comeback due to the fact that he was gasping for air and moaning the whole time. Fives' eyes were tightly shut when Rex asked if he could move, so his answer was a vigorous shake of the head a quiet pants.

Neither clone lasted long, but Rex did manage to last longer than Fives, which he was silently proud of. They had rested their foreheads against each other just breathing in each other's breath. Rex was still seated inside of the ARC when Fives finally spoke up again.

"Geuss you were happy to see me," Fives croaked out their foreheads still resting together.

" _Di'kut_."

 **/—/—/**

 **Okay! Smut is over. You may continue with the story!**

Fives yawned loudly scratching at his scalp. The ARC lifted his gaze to the fresher of the room at the sound of a chuckle. Rex was leaned in the door way already cleaned and ready for the day.

"You awake," Rex asked a smile on his lips as he cocked an eyebrow.

"…yeah. I'm up. Give me a sec," Fives nodded sleepily rubbing at the back of his neck aware of his sore muscles.

The mark Rex had made on his neck was _bruising_ nicely, and it was going to be hard to hide unless he zipped his blacks all the way up like they did when it was cold. Fives rolled to his feet hissing lightly at the sore muscles screaming at him.

"You good," Rex asked from the fresher door hearing the hiss.

"Yeah. Just sore," Fives mumbled tiredly stumbling over to the freshers.

When the ARC reached to door way Rex placed a light kiss on his temple. Fives hummed in response.

"Hurry up. I want some good kaff before Hardcase breaks the damn thing."

"If he hasn't already broken it."

" _Don't_ jinx it."

/—/—/

"Shatter you're exposing your left side too much," Fives called as he watched the sparing match from afar.

Said clone nodded and corrected his stance tacking down his sparring partner. Fives nodded mutely before turning his head back to the spar in front of him. He was in charge of training this morning. Lucky him.

They would be landing on Coruscant soon, so he wanted to get training over with as quick as possible. The ARC tightened his jaw lightly. Coruscant. Fox. Kamino. Palpatine. He didn't need this with what happened on Umbara a few weeks ago.

"You alright _vod_?"

The voice startled him only slightly. Turning his head to the Chief Medical Officer with a smile. Kix was younger than him by only a little, but he was one of the wisest brothers he knew.

"Yeah I'm good. Why," Fives cocked his head lightly trying to see if Kix was just worried about him or if he had an ulterior motive.

"Just checking. Looked like you were staring off into space," Kix rose his hands in surrender smiling lightly.

Fives hummed lightly a smile on his lips. The two stood next to each other in silence when Kix finally broke it.

"So is Hardcase right or was that just the captain getting rid of Hardcase," Kix asked a light smirk twitching on to his face.

"Yeah… he's right," Fives smiled his hand ghosting up to the hidden mark on his neck.

"Good that means Jesse owes me a few creds," the medic grinned.

"How many of you have made a bet over this," Fives asked in surprise turning his head to him.

"Most of the 501st and 212th," Kix shrugged.

" _Oh gods_."

"Your fault vod. Not mine."

 **/—/—/**

 **This was long. I'm posting it now, because my brain won't let me fet past this many pages without going on auto-pilot.**

 **Tell me what you think, and where I should go next! Almost at Chapter 20!**


	19. Bleeding Heart

Fives was tapping his fingers along his arm in an annoyed pace. The ARC was going to _snap_ if he had to continue listening to the Coruscant Guard Commander's voice. Rex was standing next to the ARC trying to level out the brunette's clear agitation with his own calm. Wolffe had been the one to invite Fox, and Cody and Rex didn't object either. The group of officers normally met at 79s to just catch up. Fives only came because Rex had dragged him there.

"So Rex, you mind explaining the rumors that have been flying around," Fox grinned setting down his shot glass.

"Yeah as soon as I hit planet side that's all I was hearing about," Bly agreed sitting up in his seat with excitement.

Fives averted his gaze at that. He liked being if the center if attention, but not like this. The ARC huffed quietly and stared into the crowed watching the others. He felt Rex's hand on the back of his neck when a low growl escaped him quietly. After Umbara Rex had begun to place his hand ok the back of his neck when ever he got antsy.

He ignored the conversation as his eyes caught something in the crowd. **_Echo_**? Fives tensed when he saw the handprinted armor. No it couldn't be. Echo was dead. There it was again. A wisp. As if Echo wasn't really there.

"You okay? You tensed up?"

Fives turned his head to Rex startled by how close the voice had been. Apparently the other officers had dropped the subject of their relationship and moved on to something else. Fives glanced back into the crowd not seeing Echo.

"Yeah. Thought I saw something. It was nothing," Fives mumbled half heartedly the lie rolling off his tongue tightly.

Rex clenched his jaw lightly and was going to call Fives out on the blatant lie when the ARC tapped him on the arm. **_Later_** , the signal was plain and clear. Fives would tell Rex what he saw, but not here with the other officers here. Not here with Fox here. Rex nodded stiffly and turned back to the conversation in front of him.

/—/—/

"He seemed off," Cody hummed over his glass glancing over at Rex who was staring at the fresher door.

Fives was in the fresher getting cleaned up leaving Rex, Cody, and Wolffe in the 501st officer's quarters. They had gotten back from 79s earlier than expected, because Bly couldn't hold his liquor. During their walk back Rex and Cody filled Wolffe in on the details he had missed since they had last seen him.

Rex nodded in agreement his mind turning. Fives looked spooked. Like he had seen a ghost or something. It didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Yeah. By the way you didn't go into full detail at the table. Is the rumor really true or are the boys just exaggerating," Wolffe nodded before turning to Rex trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh _kriff_ off Wolffe. You know damn well the rumors are exaggerated," Cody laughed at that causing Rex to snicker lightly.

"Not as exaggerated as you think Codes," Rex hummed not looking at the two, but he swore he could feel the shock rolling off Cody.

"Damn and I thought it would have taken longer for Fives to say something," Cody huffed once he got over his initial shock.

"You owe me thirty creds Cody," Wolffe grinned his sharp canines gleaming.

"You two made a bet? Really," Rex turned to them not impressed nor surprised at the information.

"Hey it's free money," Wolffe shrugged a smirk on his face.

Rex opened his mouth to make a smart remark when a small laugh cut him off. Turning his head back to the fresher door the captain met the gaze of the ARC trooper.

"I'm not surprised the 104th commander joined the fray," Fives snickered lightly the amusement barely reaching his eyes.

Rex smiled lightly worry grabbing at his gut. That was another thing. Ever since Umbara the ARC's smile and laugh never reached his eyes. He wouldn't talk about it. Rex knew it was torture. He knew that Fives took the pain for the battalion. What he didn't know was how far Krell took it.

"Piss off ARC," Wolffe growled lightly a ghost of a smile on his lips.

/—/—/

When Rex woke up that night Fives wasn't in bed. The bed was still warm beside him so the ARC hadn't been gone long. Rex's sleep idled mind took a while to wake up, but once it did he came to a realization. _Why_ was Fives out of bed at _all_? The blonde sat up in the bed and turned his head to the fresher. Sure enough the light was on and water was running.

Rex shuffled out of bed and into the fresher trying to see what was wrong freezing in the doorway. What Rex found scared the absolute hell out of him. Blood everywhere. The fresher was torn to pieces and lightsaber burns were running across the walls. Fives was in the corner of the room wheezing for air and covered in his own blood. The captain tried to move over to the ARC when the sound of a lightsaber igniting forced him to whip around. Krell.

"You couldn't save him," the fake jedi sneered at Rex before slashing at the captain.

It was then that he really snapped awake. It had been a nightmare, and by the way Fives was looking at him it hadn't been a calm one. Fives cocked his head slightly concern in his eyes. Rex sat up quickly and immediately started checking Fives for the wounds he had seen. Fives was talking. Saying something he couldn't hear. All Rex could hear was the thundering of his own heart and the words Krell had said to him.

" _You couldn't save him._ "

" _You couldn't save him._ "

The words repeated over and over until Fives grabbed Rex's hands bringing him back to the present. Rex's golden eyes lifted up to Fives' own bronze ones.

"I'm right here okay. I'm safe. You saved me. Okay? I'm right here," Fives said bumping his forehead against Rex's.

Had he said that out loud? Rex blinked a fee times before he rested his head in the crook of the ARC's neck. Yeah he saved Fives in this world. In the last one…in the last one he let Fox shoot him.

/—/—/

 **So I said the next few chapters would focus on character development and I wasn't lying.**

 **I have Echo in the fray now. For those of you who haven't seen the Bad Batch Arc that will be important later on so I recommend you go watch it.**

 **I've been focusing so much in Fives lately. I'm gonna start focusing on Rex a little more so sorry to any Fives lovers.**

 **By the way for anyone who doesn't like clonecest I clearly stated in the summary that this was going to be a Rex x Fives story so I don't know why you're even reading this.**

 **Love you guys. Glogirl out!**


	20. No Rest For The Wicked

"Where are they sending you," Rex asked as his smoothed his paint brush over the arm gauntlet of his armor.

"Jedha. Something about separatists stealing kyber crystals," Fives answered his back pressed up against Rex's as he repainted the rishi eel of his helmet.

Rex nodded as he finished his own armor. It wasn't the first time they would have to be separated, but still Rex was worried. They were clearly getting closer to the day of Fives' death. Rex could see it. Fives was jumpier, and he would look in Tup's direction a lot. He was sleeping more, but that was because Rex was sleeping less. The captain couldn't count how many times he stayed up all night doing reports and running his hand through the ARC's hair. Rex knew he was being paranoid, but still it was _Fives_.

"You look terrible. You haven't been sleeping. Don't think I didn't notice," Fives spoke up leaning back against the captain.

"I'm fine Fives. Nothing I can't handle," Rex said glancing over his shoulder at the ARC.

"Sir. Get some sleep. I can take care of myself, so don't beat yourself up while I'm gone," Fives spoke his former bravado returning to his voice.

Rex smiled at that. He hadn't heard that tone in a while. He stole one of Five's armor pieces to help the ARC repaint it.

"Hey! I better get that back," Fives laughed lightly seeing the captain steal the arm guard.

"Calm down. You'll get it back."

/—/—/

"Fives I'm fine—"

"Bullshit Rex. You're not sleeping. Get some sleep please. If not for yourself then for me. I'm safe alight? I'm alive okay? Umbara is passed. There's nothing you could have done. It was all by the book," Fives spoke stepping into the blonde's space wrapping his hands around the back of Rex's neck.

Rex placed his hands on the younger clone's hips sighing resting his head against the ARC's. The two stayed that way just breathing in each other's space. Tonight would be the last night they see each other until the 501st was on leave again. Rex could let himself have this. He could _breath_ here.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"0600. Figured I get up at 0430."

"Wake me up too. I'll see you off."

Fives snorted lightly burying his nose in the captain's neck. The brunette shifted his hands down to the captain's arms. The captain hummed lightly as the ARC started rocking side to side. Fives laughed quietly smiling into the blonde's neck.

"Try not to miss me too much," Fives smiled pressing light kisses along the older clone's jaw line.

"I could never," Rex laughed a low purr coming from him as he felt Fives kiss his pulse point.

/—/—/

Rex was wrapped around the ARC resting silently. He couldn't fall asleep. He tried, but he really couldn't. The blonde huffed quietly tracing along the scar lines of the ARC's back. He just had a bad feeling about the mission Fives was going on. He didn't know why, but something didn't feel right.

The captain sighed and pressed a kiss to the ARC's temple before closing his eyes to get some rest. He could think about that later. Right now he had Fives in his arms and safe. That's what mattered.

/—/—/

 **Sorry it's short. This basically the end of the characte developmet stuff. So if you've been paying attention there is a reason why I'm sending Fives to Jedha and why I had** ** _Echo_** **show up last chapter. If you go back in my chapters I think you'll be able to connect why Fives is seeing** _ **Echo**_ **.**

 **Let's just say it was done for the plot.**

 **Don't worry I don't plan on killing anyone yet. YET. There will be character deaths coming once I get into the conspiracy arc. Right now I'm planning to take this series into the Rebels series.**

 **I've been debating on posting a separate story with little Rex x Fives one shots and requests so if you guys think I should do that tell me.**

 **By the way happy chapter 20 guys!**

 **Love you guys! Glogirl signing off!**


	21. I Am One With The Force

Rex sighed tapping his fingers along the side of his upper arm. The 501st was working along side the 212th again. It felt good to fight along side Cody again even if Fives wasn't here. Right Fives was on Jedha. Far away from this battle, but fighting one of his own.

"Your plan is as insane as ever Rex ole' boy," Cody grinned looking up from the briefing table a light smile touching his face.

"It gets the job done. Think your boys can handle it," Rex smirked cocking an eyebrow at the old nickname.

Just like the old days. When he and Cody were back on Kamino.

"That a challenge _ner vod_ ," Cody grinned standing up straight a fire burning in his eyes.

"Call it what you want. My boys are still the best," Rex snorted grabbing his helmet from the table.

"Debatable," Cody snipped back doing the same as the two exited the briefing room.

"You wish it was debatable," Rex shot back nudging Cody slightly.

Cody laughed lightly. The two ended up walking in silence as they made their way to the hangar bay. The tapping of their feet sounded down the hallway filling up the tense silence.

"Have you heard from him," Cody asked gently turning his head to the tense captain.

"Last I heard from him he was in the _middle_ of a firefight," Rex responded gritting his teeth nerves bunching up slightly at the memory of the call.

"He called you in the middle of a firefight," Cody asked as they reached the barracks raising his eyebrows.

"I called him, and he picked up. I wasn't expecting him to be in a firefight," Rex grumbled out clearly getting more agitated at the conversation went on.

"How long ago was that," Cody tilted his head lightly.

"Two weeks ago," the blonde sighed his jaw clenching with worry.

"I'm sure he's fine Rex. Fives know how to take care of himself. He has ARC training he'll be alright," Cody reassured smiling weakly.

" _Echo_ had ARC training and we lost him at the Citadel," Rex snapped lightly at Cody wincing when he realized he had thrown a low blow.

"Echo was a good kid…. He'll be alright Rex. Just have some faith," Cody sighed gripping the blonde's shoulder tightly before heading off to his quarters.

"I hope you're right," Rex whispered glancing down at the com-link.

/—/—/

Fives cursed as he limped down the alley way. Damn bounty hunters. The desert like planet was full of them even if the planet had a jedi temple on it. The ARC cradled his broken arm as he rounded a corner in to a street full of people. The clone ducked his head trying to stay out of sight. Gods what he wouldn't give for his normal armor back.

The armor was black camo. It was made to look like bounty hunter armor not clone armor. He was forced to wear a flash drive and his com-link around his neck so it sold his look better. Unfortunately some people on Jedha knew Jango Fett. _Perfect_.

"Your soul has been torn."

Fives turned his head at the loud voice. People were moving all around him making it difficult to spot the owner of the voice. Fives shook his head and turned to keep walking his arm throbbing.

"You seek an echo of your past, young soldier."

Fives froze at that and pushed through the crowd to find a man sitting up against a pillar of the older jedi temple. The man had a small nose and small eyes that seemed to be colored silver. Blind then. Fives glanced around the area highly confused. Was he a jedi?

"Your soul is torn, young soldier. I cannot imagine what you have gone through. Come sit. Rest your mind in the force," the man smiled at Fives.

"General, sir, I have to complete my mission," Fives began only to be swept out beneath his feet by a stick and then pulled into a sitting position.

"I am not a jedi. Just a believer. Sit and rest. My name is Chirrut," the blind man smiled again as Fives eyed the man uncertainly.

"ARC Trooper- 5555," Fives replied quietly using his designation for the tenth time on this mission.

"That is the name your makers gave you. I would like the name that you gave yourself," Chirrut patted Fives on the shoulder merely looking in his general direction.

"It's Fives. Fives, sir," the ARC spoke after a moments hesitation still not sure what to make of the blind man.

"It is a pleasure young Fives," Chirrut greeted smiling again.

/—/—/

Rex had been sleeping when his com-link went off. The captain didn't even look to see who it was when he picked it up.

"Hello," Rex asked through his sleep riddled mind.

"Hey Rex," came the voice of a certain ARC.

"Fives? Oh thank gods you're alright," Rex sat up in the bed sleep dissipating quickly.

"Did I wake you," Fives asked over the com-link hearing the sleep in the blonde's voice.

"No I was already up. You alright? Any injuries," Rex asked waving off the comment lightly remembering the last time that he had heard the ARC's voice it had been over the sound of blaster fire.

"Yeah. I've got a broken arm and a limp…. Don't worry about me though. I found a place to stay for the night. There's a jedi temple here. Real old not many jedi just some believers of the force," Fives replied while shuffling could be heard over the com-link.

Rex hissed wincing at the report of the injuries. The captain shifted in the bed lightly as he listened to the ARC.

"Be safe. Please," Rex sighed his hand rubbing at the back of his head.

"I will. I promise. Should be back in a week," Fives replied his voice giving off the soft smile on his face.

"A week is a long time Fiv'ika," Rex smiled back knowing that the ARC would hear it.

"I'll do my best to make it shorter," the brunette snorted lightly humor in his voice.

"Don't hurt yourself to do it," Rex warned lightly remembering the younger clone's reckless tendencies.

"Yes, _cyare_ ," Fives mocked half-heartedly smiling on the other end.

"Be safe, _cyare_. Come back in one piece," Rex laughed lightly warmth pooling into his chest as the endearment.

"I will. I'll call you when I get up tomorrow," the ARC replied easily.

"I'll be waiting."

/—/—/

Fives smiled softly as he ended the call thumbing over the com-link. The brunette turned his head to the night sky his jaw clenching. **_Eyayah, are you really out there?_** The ARC glanced over at the blind man and the ling haired male that had offered him a place to stay the night. **_You seek an echo of your past._** Fives huffed lightly. If Echo was alive why hadn't he called Fives? Why hadn't he come back?

"You're going crazy. Just go to bed," Fives sighed quietly shaking his head laying down on the mat he had been given.

 **/—/—/**

 **This was a little longer than normal, but that's because I'm building up the plot for the big surprise coming up. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	22. Death's Echo

After a day of fire fights Rex was back in the briefing room. Apparently they were heading to Jedha to help with the insurrection there. The 501st captain couldn't be happier. As the briefing went on Rex became very alert when they showed the insurrection leader. A male in black clone trooper armor was showed.

The armor was clone trooper armor, but the helmet was a phase II prototype helmet. Hell it looked like ARC trooper armor, but with no bulk to it and no kama. The male held a sniper in his arms and giving orders to someone off screen. From what Rex could tell the insurrection leader was human, but had cybernetic enhancements in the legs, in one arm, and possible in the spine. They apparently called the male _The Reaper's Echo_.

Rex stared at the hologram an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. This was the guy that Fives was tracking? Rex felt Cody nudge him slightly forcing the captain to look at the commander.

" _You okay_ ," Cody asked over their private comms.

" _I'm fine. Just worried. Something tells me that this Reaper's Echo isn't all that he seems_ ," Rex replied eyeing the hologram again.

" _If you're worried about Fives I'm sure he's fine. He can handle a civilian insurrectionists_ ," Cody nodded glancing at Rex.

"I _don't think this guy is just a civilian. That's clone armor Codes. Customized clone armor he's killed clones before_ ," Rex spoke pointing at the hologram.

/—/—/

After thanking the blind man and his partner, Fives was on the move again with his arm in a sling and his leg braced. Yay him. The ARC cursed silently as he ducked into an alley way to avoid a group of bounty hunters again. He had planned to wait for them to pass when an explosion went off down the street.

" _Karking hells,_ " Fives cursed quietly as he saw the fire and the smoke rise above the clay buildings in a large cloud.

The fire was reflecting in the ARC's eyes as he remembered the last time he had seem a fire like that. The last time he had seen something like that he had seen that type of fire Echo had… Echo had died. Fives snapped out of his daze as he heard screams coming from the street. Screams of terror and pain that bounced around the ARC. He could _feel_ that. He wasn't a Jedi, but he could still _feel_ that.

The ARC slammed back into the street of people trying to reach where the explosion had gone off. Those had been charges not some gas leak. Fives ignored the dull ache in his arm as people slammed into him while they ran the opposite direction of him. The brunette cursed when blaster fire sounded off and civilians were being dropped.

"Sniper! Get to cover! Move now," Fives yelled over the screams as he shoved people into stores.

Urban warfare. He hated urban warfare. It was _perfect_ for a sniper or for someone who had a keen eye for detail. It was a _nightmare_ for civilians and squads.

Fives dipped beneath a blaster shot as he ran for cover trying to get an eye on the sniper. The explosion sight could wait. The sniper couldn't. Three shots went off all of which were aimed at civilians that were around kyber crystal transports. Once Fives spotted where the sniper was he was forced to wait until the clip ran out.

"Four," a shot went off causing more screams of terror as people ran for cover.

"Three," a transporter was disabled forcing the kyber transport to come to a screeching halt.

"Two," a bounty hunter who tried to retaliate was killed leaving a group of civilians exposed.

"One," a civilian male was injured leaving a child to scream out for the man and grab at the dead body.

"Zero," Fives counted as the last bolt hit another bounty hunter allowing the ARC to bolt for the three story building the sniper had been in.

Fives ran as fast as he could up the stairs of the building telling civilians to get into their rooms as he went. By the time he reached the room the sniper had been in they were gone. The window of the room was opened and the curtains were flowing with the wind. The floor had a few blaster burns in it. Whoever this room had belonged to they had died before the explosion had gone off. The brunette cursed quietly, angry that he had lost his target, but he paused when he heard steps coming from behind him. The ARC whipped around as the sniper tried to slam the butt of his rifle into Fives head.

Fives knocked the rifle away with his good arm and tried to kick the sniper in the shins to knock him down. The sniper dropped his rifle to block the kick and then tackled Fives into the window. The blow knocked the air of out Fives' lungs causing Fives to bring his arm up to protect himself. The sniper brought an arm back to punch Fives when he was shot in the arm by the ARC causing the sniper to stumble backwards.

While the sniper had been going for the ARC's good arm he had used his bad arm to pull his blaster on the sniper. It wasn't blood or burned flesh that Fives saw. It was electricity sparks. The thing was a droid or a cyborg of some kind! The sniper seemed to be pissed at the damage to his arm because be charge after Fives again only to get shot in the face. It wasn't a head shot, but it was enough to damage to sniper's helmet and injure him. When the sniper turned his head to look at Fives a part of his face was showing.

" _Eyayah_ ," Fives whispered in shock and in fear.

It was Echo. He knew it was because he knew that face. He knew those eyes even though they were a sickly yellow not the golden amber he was used to. He knew that anger. It was Echo, but it wasn't. Echo pulled a blaster a shot Fives in the leg before bolting out of the room.

"Gah! Wait! Echo! Come back! Please," Fives yelled out as he hit the floor reaching out for the door that the sniper had run through.

The brunette clone didn't even realize that he was crying. Fives grabbed his bleeding leg and pulled himself to move over to the door way watching as civilians cowered in their rooms.

Echo had done this. Echo had killed civilians. Echo had blown up a civilian street. **_What have they done to you_** , Fives looked over to one of the open windows where he was sure his former brother-by-choice had jumped through.

/—/—/

The sniper turned his head in the direction of the building that he had exited. That clone had called him Echo. Memories of a past life flashed across the sniper's eyes. The Citadel. An explosion. Screaming pain of torture.

Right. Echo. His past. The sniper stared at the building for a moments more before he turned down the alley way coming for a pick up. Dooku was calling him apparently. Good. He had a nice report he could show for his progress since he was placed in charge of this insurrection. Echo was _dead_. Reaper was all that was left. And Reaper was in charge here. That _clone_ would not change that.

 **/—/—/**

 **So whoever guessed that the surprise was Echo you weren't wrong, but you weren't right either. I wanted to take my own spin on how Echo came back. For those of you who were hoping that the Bad Batch would show up don't worry I won't forget about them just not right now.**

 **I've also been thinking about using Ahsoka in this story recently. I'm not a big Ahsoka fan, but she's kind of necessary since the Wrong Jedi hasn't happened yet. If anyone has suggestions or wants to see me use certain characters then comment.**

 **Maybe commando squads? Idk man. Comment what you think!**

 **Love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	23. Fury and Fire

Fives was bandaged up in what looked like some sort of cloth. His arm was in a brace of some kind along with his leg. Rex was relieved that the ARC was alright, but the look on his face told Rex that something went wrong while he was here. When they landed on Jedha Fives had met them at the rendezvous point. Commander Tano and General Skywalker had listened to the ARC's report before heading to the briefing room with General Kenobi. When the Jedi had walked over to them Rex could see murder in the ARC's eyes. _Murder_ directed at Skywalker and Kenobi.

"Fives," Rex spoke up moving over to stand by his ARC trooper practically feeling the tension rolling off of the brunette.

"What did they tell you about the insurrection leader," Fives asked immediately staring out into the crowd of the two battalions.

Rex turned his head to the ARC startled by the tone of voice. The last time he had heard anger like that they had been on _Umbara_. What happened here? Why was Fives angry?

"We were shown a hologram of him. Black customized clone armor, three cybernetic limbs, customized sniper rifle. They call him _The Reaper's Echo_ apparently. Reaper for short. They didn't have much on where he came from only that he works with Dooku. Why," Rex explained before glancing at Fives not understanding where the ARC was going with this.

Fives' jaw was clenched tightly a burning fire in his eyes. The tenseness in his shoulders tightened even further. Fives growled lowly not daring to look at Rex.

"Have you seen his face," Fives asked next speaking through clenched teeth.

"No…. Fives what do you know," Rex questioned stepping in front if the ARC trying to meet the fury in Fives' eyes.

Fives was silent as he stared at Rex. The ARC narrowed his gaze lightly as if he didn't know if he could trust Rex with the information he had. Rex twitched under the harsh gaze as he placed a hand on the back of Fives' neck.

"Talk to me _Rayshe'ae_ ," Rex whispered searching Fives' gaze using the mandalorian term for the ARC's name.

The burning gaze softened as the ARC sighed and turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of Rex's wrist. There was defeat in the ARC's eyes. Defeat, pain, hurt, anger, disgust. Rex hadn't seen this look before.

"Reaper is _Echo_. _Echo_ , Rex. He was _alive_ this whole time. I _left_ him _behind_ ," Fives whispered meeting Rex's gaze.

The captain's veins turned to ice as he listened to his ARC. _Echo_. _Echo_ was the insurrection leader. _Echo_. Fives wasn't the only one who left the other ARC behind. Rex had been close with Echo as well, but not as close as he was to Fives. The clones had hated leaving behind one of their own and Fives had been angry at the Jedi when they got back. Angry in a way that he had never seen before.

"How do you know," Rex asked quietly his voice small.

"Rex I _shot_ him in the _face_. His helmet was damaged. I could _see_ his face. I _know_ what Echo looks like. I _know_ Echo," Fives snapped at the captain anger underneath his tone even though it wasn't really directed at Rex.

Rex opened his mouth when an explosion went off in the city cutting his sentence off. Clones and Jedi alike stared at the large fiery cloud that rose over the city. Fives swallowed heavily next to Rex. That must be Echo then.

/—/—/

"Get the kyber crystals leave The Republic to me. Move now. I want my pay by the end of this job," _Reaper_ hissed at the group of droids and the other mercenaries he was given to work with as he watched his new artwork burn in the sky.

There were choruses of 'yes, sir' and 'whatever' behind him as he grinned at the fire in the sky. Maybe he could see that clone again. Reaper frowned at himself and shook his head lightly. No he needed to stay on task. He could worry about his past later.

Reaper shifted his rifle in his hands as he pulled on his helmet. Damaged as it may be he quiet liked the danger it provided. They didn't call him insane for nothing. The yellow eyed male moved towards the city ready for destruction to reign on Jedha.

"Down with the Republic."

/—/—/

The Jedi had split the battalions up into groups so they could take down the insurrectionists. Fives warned the Jedi that the leader was a sharp shooter, and that they would be dealing with Urban Warfare. The ARC didn't tell Kenobi or Skywalker who the leader was though. Ahsoka on the other hand was trust worthy. She was vod. She could be trusted.

Rex and Cody were right behind him when he explained to Commander Tano who Reaper was. Ahsoka promised that if she and her group ran into him that their blaster would be set to stun. Cody had passed the word out to set blasters to stun for the leader only. Fives thanked both Commanders. The Separatists had done something to Echo and they were bot going to get away with it.

The groups had split up and made their way into the city. It wasn't even five minutes in when everything broke out in to hell. Brothers were falling to sniper shots. None of them were kill shots, but they were ones that decommissioned the clones quickly. It was wearing out the medics.

When the blaster fire ended it took Fives a moment to realize that someone had reached Echo. Someone had found him. The ARC's anxiety increased as he listened in on the comms to try and find out who found him. Then his stomach dropped. No one had found _Echo_. _Echo_ had found Commander Tano.

/—/—/

Everyone knew that Reaper was a skilled fighter. Everyone knew that he had killed Jedi padawans before. So when it was called over the radios that Reaper had caught a Jedi padawan the Separatists pushed forward highly motivated to win. They had the upper hand now.

Reaper eyed the lightsabers that the Jedi padawan had been carrying. The yellow eyed male flicked his gaze to the group of clones and Jedi he had captured. He had threatened to kill the youngest first if they moved. That forced them to fold. He made a gesture to one of the commando droids in the room giving a silent order to watch the roof tops. The commando droid nodded and disappeared from view leaving Reaper with four other commando droids.

He knew clone tactics like the back of his hand. He didn't remember much from his past, but he did remember that algorithm and being left behind for dead. He would _never_ forgive them for that. Never.

The Republic was really only in his way here. They had nothing he wanted. Right? He didn't need his past right? Dooku said that he didn't need it. Dooku told him that The Republic never cared. That not even his brother-by-choice cared. As if he remembered his brother-by-choice anyways.

He heard a shift behind him. The yellow eyed male sighed. That was disappointing. He really didn't want to have to kill some young trooper. Then again they shifted. He could get away with a leg shot. Sighing he puled his blaster and turned around. The clones seemed to shift closer to one of the others giving away their target. He rose his blaster and fired. The group flinched as the younger clone yelled out in pain grabbing for his leg.

"That is your only warning. The next shot will be in the head," Reaper warned glaring at the group.

He didn't need his past. He was a machine. A soldier. _Right?_

 **/—/—/**

 **I'm evil. I'm not gonna flip Echo back to Echo so easily so don't worry. I'm just doing the self-doubt because they are clones. Now when he sees Fives for without his helmet on then we are gonna have a problem.**

 **If anyone has suggestions or would like to insert OCs for some of the clones please comment. OCs will be used for onky one or two chapters before I switch them out with other OCs.**

 **I've also started up a Rex x Fives ficlet story! Go check that out for small one-shots set in different universes including this one.**

 **Love you guys! Thank you so much for the support! Don't forget to comment!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	24. Corruption

Reaper growled lowly as he listened to the battle down in the streets. It wouldn't be long until one of the other Jedi found where he was. The black clad clone turned his head to the commando droid at the door and gave the signal to spread out. He had to survive this battle for ten more minutes. Ten more minutes and then he had his evac. Ten more minutes and then he could rip the droid commander a new one for allowing The Republic to even get this close.

"You don't have to do this. _Please_ , stop this," the torgruta Jedi pleaded again grabbing Reaper's attention.

The clone stared at the Jedi and flicked his gaze to the clone he had shot. They all knew he was a clone now. He had made the mistake of speaking, and now all of them were angry and afraid. All but the Jedi that is. She just seemed concerned.

Reaper tore his eyes away from them and stared out the window. He had other things to worry about than this group he had captured. The clone rolled his eyes and picked up his sniper and grabbed his blaster pistol.

"Keep them here. Kill the injured one if they try to escape," Reaper ordered the commando droids in the room before heading to the roof.

If you want something done right. You have to do it yourself.

/—/—/

Fives eyed the wave of droids heading their way. They could hold the line until they found Commander Tano. The problem was getting around Echo. Echo knew their strategies like the back of his hand, because he had studied that damn algorithm Rex had given them a life time ago. What felt like a life time ago.

"Tell Jesse to hold the line for as long as he can. I'll handle the insurrection leader," Fives ordered turning to the shiny beside him.

The shiny nodded and went to run towards Jesse when a sniper blast hit the shiny in the back. Fives ducked cursing internally. He dragged the shiny to a medic before moving to find the sniper, but he didn't need to spot the sniper. The sniper was standing tall on a building.

"Echo," Fives whispered as he looked up at the other black clad trooper through the sniper scope.

The ARC removed his helmet and looked up at Echo. He could visibly see the other ARC tense and anger bunching up in his shoulders. Fives swallowed as he watched Echo tighten his grip on the sniper.

"Hello Fives. Glad to know you weren't swallowed up by the flames," the voice of Echo crackled over the ARC's wrist-com.

"Echo why are you doing this," Fives pleaded taking a step toward the building and freezing up when Echo fired a shot next to the ARC's feet.

"Tell me Fives did you go back for me?"

The ARC swallowed tightly as he opened his mouth to try and reason with his brother-by-choice only to be cut off by a ship flying overhead. It was a Separatist ship.

"No. You didn't. Don't worry though. I won't hold it against you. Just the Jedi. There's a reason while all my shots have been ones that maim not kill. By the way, Krell offered me a lot of information on you during his little experiment on you. _Stand down ARC-5555_ ," Echo seemed to sneer at Fives as he stepped on to the ship that came to pick him up.

 _Stand down ARC-5555._

The words seemed to trigger something in Fives' mind because that was the last thing he remembered before his knees buckled and he was hitting the ground.

/—/—/

Rex paced back and forth outside the door of the medbay trying to come to terms with the reports he had read. Fives had just _dropped_. No shot was fired. No explosive. Nothing. Yet the ARC had dropped as if he had been shot straight through the heart. It was like nothing he had ever seem before.

Then there was Echo. Echo who's eyes had been yellow. Yellow like a sith's. He had talked to Commander Tano about it, and she had said that it was possible that Echo had been corrupted through old sith magic. Rex ran a hand through his hair letting a frustrated growl erupt from him.

"Rex. You're gonna wanna see this," Kix's voice cut through his thoughts forcing the blonde to turn to the medbay doors where Kix was standing.

The Chief Medical officer looked concerned. Very concerned and very afraid. That was never good.

"What is it," Rex asked through a hoarse voice as he followed the medic to Fives' bed.

The ARC was still unconscious, but he also looked only half alive. The look scared the captain. It also seemed to scare Kix.

"So I tried to give him some adrenaline to wake him up, and nothing happened. The reason I did that was because his heart rate was all over the place. Like he was awake, but… not awake. There's also this," Kix swallowed as he grabbed the data pad beside the ARC's bed gesturing to the data he had before setting it down and moving over the ARC's eyes.

Rex's veins turned to ice as he stared at Fives' eyes. They were _changing_. They weren't their normal golden amber. They had lightened to a gold, and soon they would be yellow. Yellow like Echo's. Whatever Echo had down to Fives. Someone had done it to the other ARC.

"How long do you think he has," Rex finally got out his voice raw and conflicted.

"A few hours. Maybe a day," Kix whispered glancing up at the blonde.

"Oh _god's_ Fives."

/—/—/

"Are you sure doing that was the best idea," a voice cut through the darkness of Reaper's ship.

"You already have one ARC trooper working with you. Imagine two," Reaper smirked not even glancing over his shoulder at the figure.

"You're mind works in very dangerous ways _Reaper_ ," the voice seemed to gleam at him.

"As it should."

"Yes as it should," Dooku repeated as he stepped into the light patiently waiting for his knew toy to awake.

Erasing the first ARC's memories had been easy. Now with his partner the Republic would fall even quicker. Krell's experiment had done well.

 **/—/—/**

 **I said it had been for plot reasons. I have been planning this since Umbara. Sorry for those I confused I'm using Echo for The Republic's point of view and Reaper for the Separatist's point of view.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy! Happy May the 4th! I'm going to start working on the ficlet for the rest of the day.**

 **Love you guys! Glogirl out**!


	25. The Rogue

Yellow eyes peeled open as the clone sat up in the medical bed. **_Where am I?_** The clone darted his eyes around the room racking his mind for memories and codes. Republic Medical bay. _ **I need to get out of here and find Reaper.**_ The clone went to get out of the medical bay when he was stopped by the sound of metal clinging against metal and his wrist being pulled back. The clone looked down to stare at the chains that were around his wrists.

"Fives," a voice tore the clone's gaze away from the chains to settle on a blonde buzz cut clone in the med-bay door.

 ** _Fives… yes my Republic name. I could use that._** The yellow eyed clone blinked at the blonde clone in fake confusion before glancing down at the chains again. Rex. That's what the clone's name was. The brunette tugged on the chains before glancing up again.

"Rex? What is this? What happened? Why am I chained up," the younger clone asked faking fear and confusion easily.

Rex moved over to him grabbing the younger clone's wrists to keep him from hurting himself. The brunette clone met Rex's eyes playing the part of a panicked ARC.

"Hey easy. Easy Fives. You dropped on the field. Kix took a look at you and we couldn't find anything that would've caused it. You're chained up for your safety and ours," Rex explained moving one hand up to the side of the younger clone's face.

 ** _What would Fives be worried about. Not himself. Echo maybe. Play the part Rogue. Play the part and find Reaper._** Rogue's yellow eyes darted over Rex as he came up with plans to get out of med-bay.

"The field… _Echo_. Rex where is _Echo_? He was there on the field. He was right in front of me," Rogue spoke still playing the part of Fives as he grabbed at the blonde clone's hands.

"We lost Echo. Fives what was the last thing he said to you," Rex questioned bumping his forehead against Rogue's.

Rogue pretended to rack his memory allowing his eyes to dart back and forth. Rex waited patiently still holding Rogue very carefully. Rogue finally answered with a shake of his head closing his eyes in defeat. Rex nodded a defeated sigh escaping him as he pulled away.

"Rex? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that," Rogue asked still playing the part of a panicked ARC meeting the hurt and angry amber gaze of the captain.

The captain was silent as he stared down Rogue. The yellow eyed male could see the captain work his jaw and his eyes sharpen. Rogue could feel the raw anger rolling off of the captain. **_He knows. Damn it._**

"What gave me away," Rogue finally spoke his lips curling in to a smirk his yellow eyes glinting in mischief.

"You didn't ask about Echo first. That and you don't sound like him," Rex growled his voice filled with hurt and rage.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. You mind unchaining me or will I have to break my hands," Rogue grinned with sharp teeth his sickly yellow eyes seeming to unnerve the blonde.

"What _are_ you," Rex asked disgust and fear in his tone as he glanced at the brunette's hands.

"An alternate version of your _precious_ ARC. Call it a little project of Krell's and Dooku's if you will. You should know. Your precious ARC is the reason for it," Rogue sneered at Rex as he began to pull at the chains on his wrists.

"Don't," Rex warned as he glanced down at the yellow eyed male's wrists processing the information silently.

"Or what? You can't shoot me, cause all you'll be doing is killing your boyfriend. You can't stun me either, because once I wake you'll be a dead man. I don't think your boyfriend would like me killing you," Rogue grinned as he tried to pull his wrist out of the chains and causing them to bleed.

Rex glared at Rogue before turning around and leaving the room locking it down. Rogue grinned as he pulled one of his hands out. It was bleeding heavily and bruised badly, but he was out.

/—/—/

" _Rex_! Rex, calm down! Rex!"

The captain whirled around glaring at Cody rage and pain in his eyes. Cody, Kix, Jesse, Boil, and Waxer were in the room with him along with Ahsoka Tano.

"Calm down! That… _thing_ in there is some corrupted from of Fives! You want me to calm down," Rex snarled at the commander rage burning in him.

"It's sith magic."

The room went quiet as they all turned to Ahsoka Tano. She was pale and shaking lightly fear in her eyes. The young jedi was staring down at the floor her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Sith magic? Is it reversible Commander," Kix asked hope in his voice as he stepped forward.

"Y-yes, but it takes an actual sith to reverse it. That and it needs to be done in a sith temple," Ahsoka nodded wincing at the problems this uncovered.

"So it's nearly impossible," Boil growled a huff escaping him.

The hope in the room seemed to die almost immediately after that comment. Rex cursed quietly putting a hand over his eyes as he felt his heart get stuck in his throat.

"Did Fives still have his chip," Ahsoka asked suddenly a light in her eyes as if she was just realizing something.

"Yeah. We've only gotten through half the 501st why," Kix nodded confused as to why that information was important.

"What if all Echo had to do was trigger a word. What if the sith magic was more science that is was magic," Ahsoka offered looking around the room.

"The chip. The chip itself is sith magic is what you're saying. You're saying that if we take out the chip then Fives might return to his normal self," Rex looked up hope flitting in his voice.

"It's worth a shot," Ahsoka shrugged glancing at Kix who nodded on agreement.

Their hope was short lived though. It was cut short by the sound of blaster fire down the hall near the med bay. The group glanced at each other before darting out of the room to find injured clones littering the halls, and a pool of blood in the med-bay.

"He got out. Find him quickly. Before he does more damage," Rex hissed out looking down at the blood on the ground of the med-bay.

The group split off leaving Rex alone in the med-bay or so he thought. When the blonde stood up to leave the room it was shut and locked quite efficiently by a blaster bolt.

"Hey _cyare_. You left with out giving me a goodbye kiss."

Rex was frozen in place as he stared at the damaged door lock. The blonde swallowed heavily as he turned to look at Fives. Or what looked like Fives.

"Fives—"

"It's Rogue. The name is Rogue," the brunette grinned at Rex his yellow eyes glinting in mischief and in amusement.

"…Rogue… I'm guessing the blood was yours," Rex spoke his voice tight as he flicked his gaze to the heavily bandages hands and wrists of the ARC.

It felt so _wrong_. Calling _Fives_ by a different name. Being _afraid_ and _worried_ about what was about to happen. Having Fives aiming a _blaster_ at him.

"Yeah turns out bleeding myself out on the floor is a _great_ distraction," Rogue smirked stepping toward Rex forcing the captain backwards into the wall.

The blonde's heart was thundering in his ears and tears were pricking at his eyes. This was so _wrong_. Rogue was in the captain's space completely. The gun was pressing into the captain's gut in between the creases of his armor.

" _Fives_ ," Rex choked out tensing up when the gun shifted up to where his heart was.

"Shhh. If I wanted you dead I would have already pulled the trigger. Fortunately for you your little ARC is still up here. Do him a favor and don't come after me. You'll find that I can be very violent when I want to be," Rogue whispered into the captain's ear warm laughter turning into a cold growl.

"Fives fight this. _Please, cyare_ ," Rex begged quietly through silent unshed tears.

Rogue chuckled darkly before pressing a rough kiss to the blonde's neck and disappearing in to the vents of the med-bay. Rex was frozen against the wall cold tears falling silently down his cheeks. There was a bruise forming on his neck from the kiss Rogue had given him.

"Fives," Rex choked out placing his hands over his eyes.

/—/—/

"You're late," Reaper growled annoyance in his voice as the other ARC slipped into the ship.

"I had to do something first. Plus avoiding the others wasn't easy. Nice ship by the way. I can see why it was so easy to hide," Rogue grinned at his brother-by-choice sitting down in the co-pilot seat.

"Of course it's a nice ship. It's mine," Reaper snorted a smile gracing his lips.

"Aww you missed me didn't you," Rogue grinned at the other ARC as they pulled away from the Republic frigate.

"Missed you're skills? Yes. Missed you as a person? No," Reaper snipped lightly.

"You're terrible Reap," Rogue rolled his eyes using the old nickname.

"Always."

/—/—/

"Rex?"

The captain looked up at Cody his eyes dull and red around the rims. They had managed to get the door open a few moments ago after realizing that Fives had never left the med-bay.

"He left. He's gone," Rex whispered his voice shaky and raw with hurt.

Cody stared at Rex concern bleeding in his features. The 212th commander pulled Rex for a hug knowing that the captain needed a little closure after this. They all needed a little closure after this quite honestly.

"Maybe it's time we tell General Kenobi about this," Cody spoke quietly knowing that Rex was not big on getting Skywalker into this.

Rex only replied with a nod. They were going to need help if they were going to get Fives and Echo back. A lot of help. Reversing this sith magic was not going to be easy especially with Fives and Echo missing.

 **/—/—/**

 **Phew! This sucker was long! I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to figure out Rogue (evil!Fives) and Reaper's (evil!Echo) relationship and personalities right now so that's what this is. I'm going to be bringing in more characters next chapter, and for those of you who know the commando squads Omega and Delta I think you're gonna like the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you guys think so far! Give me suggestions or requests! I love reading you guys' thoughts!**

 **Love you!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	26. Two Is Better Than One

Two weeks. Two weeks of long battles, and nothing on how to reverse the sith magic. The Jedi Council had been working on a solution diligently, but nothing had come up as a solution. The senate had been panicked and skeptical over the report of the turned clones. Some had even suggested that some of the 501st would suffer the same fate. The senate tried to keep them locked on Kamino. The Jedi didn't like that.

So here they were. On some Outer Rim planet alongside the 212th. They were securing a base so they could push back the Separatists. That wasn't going so well though. Wave after wave of droids they were losing this position too.

Rex sighed as he flipped through the different reports. Fives and Echo had been causing chaos all across the galaxy already. Two weeks and The Republic was beginning to lose. Rex tightened his jaw as he flipped through a very _gruesome_ report on _Rogue_. The two corrupted clones never killed others unless they were Jedi. They injured and maimed clones, but Jedi they slaughtered. Apparently Rogue had skinned a Padawan alive. The poor kid was alive, but he was missing most of his skin on his arms and shoulders. Rex turned his head away unable to stomach the pictures.

" _Gods_ ," the blonde cursed as he moved on to another report on Reaper swallowing the bile in his throat.

"The report on the Padawan," Cody asked as he flipped through the same reports.

"That is something I wish they would have warned me about before I flipped through it," Rex nodded his voice hollow as he flipped to another report on Rogue.

"Reaper is ruthless, but Rogue is just plain _sadistic_. Have you seen the report on both of them? They're bad enough alone, but _this_? _This_ is just plain wrong," Cody winced as he scanned the report not noticing how Rex tensed.

" _All_ of this is wrong," Rex growled lowly narrowing his gaze at the reports in his hand.

Cody looked up from his data pad staring at Rex. The captain hadn't been sleeping lately, and Cody understood why. It wasn't everyday that your lover and best friend became a killing machine for the enemy. Cody sighed and reached over putting a hand over the back of the blonde's neck trying to ground the captain.

"We'll get him back."

"… I hope so."

"Captain! Commander! We got 'em! We got Reaper," a trooper came bursting into the room startling the two.

It wasn't a clone though. It was one of the civilian troopers. The Jedi ended up cutting themselves off from the senate once the information Fives gave Cody and Rex got out to them. If there was a chance the Sith Lord was in the senate then their work would have to be kept secret from the senate. Things for the Jedi were becoming harder because of the fact they had cut themselves off. The war was being lost and lives were being lost. It wasn't easy, but most managed. Some of the civilians had even signed up to help the clones fight. The Republic called them Rebels. They fought well for _civilians_.

"How did you manage that, Cooper," Cody asked blinking in surprise at the bright eyed Rebel trooper.

"We used Jesse's plan, sir," the kid grinned gesturing to the clone who came running up behind him.

"We think _Rogue_ is in the area somewhere. We have Reaper on lock down, but not for long," Jesse responded glancing at Rex when he mentioned Fives' _new_ name.

"Where is he," Rex asked his eyes going sharp knowing they only had so much time before all hell broke loose.

"Cell block B5, sir," Cooper announced glancing at Jesse.

"Take me to him," Rex spoke looking at Jesse.

/—/—/

Reaper was leaned up against the wall tapping his foot to make noise for himself. He hated the silence of the cell. _**Any minute now Rogue. Hurry it up. I hate being in here.**_ The ARC turned his yellow gaze to the door when someone stepped inside. Great.

"Hello _Rex_. Come to get information out of me," Reaper turned his head away his sharp canines flashing momentarily.

" _What_ did you _do_ ," the captain growled lowly rage in his amber eyes.

The only thing holding Rex back was the fact that this was _Echo_ , and Cody was standing right next to him. They were trying to get both of them back so hurting Echo would be counter productive.

"Depends on who you ask," Reaper replied cryptically grinning.

Rex snarled lowly and was about to make a move forward when Cody grabbed his arm keeping him from lashing out. Reaper smirked his yellow eyes more calculating and full of spite than it was sadistic mischief like Rogue's.

"You _bastard_ what did you do," Rex shook himself out of Cody's hold glaring at the other ARC.

Reaper growled turning to the blonde clearly prepared to defend himself. It was a stand off between the two with Cody in the middle trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"C'mon Echo you wouldn't do much damage to us. Rex isn't going to engage either. Just tell us why you're doing this," Cody tried to reason keeping his hand in the middle of Rex's chest.

"You should know, Cody. _Good soldiers follow orders,_ " Echo sneered lightly the four words making Rex flinch away.

That confirmed it. This was the doings of the chip. That meant that they could save them by taking it out. That also meant that they would have to be able to grab Rogue now. Keeping the two in custody was going to be difficult since the two only ever stayed in their cells if they wanted to.

"We'll get you back Echo. Both of you," Cody spoke seeming to confuse Reaper who blinked tilting his head.

 **/—/—/**

 **Sorry it's short. This is build up chapter for me next arc. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Love you!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	27. Screaming Out

Rex paced back in forth as his thoughts raced. It could work, but it also couldn't. I could save Echo and Fives, but it also could kill them. The Captain's mind was racing.

"We need someone who can catch him without killing him. Someone who can stay on his level. Someone who can beat him at his own game," Rex spoke quietly as he paced.

"Your talking about someone who is better than an ARC, Rex," Cody spoke up as he flipped through the bio scans that Kix had sent to them.

"Commandos. We need commandos," Rex sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We don't have commandos. Not on base with us. General Kenobi might be able to contact someone though," Cody hummed glancing up at the blonde.

Rex closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He needed to stay calm. Level headed. He needed to needed to take a breather.

"Let's take care of Echo first. We know taking the chip out won't kill clones. What we don't know is what effect it will take on Echo because of what the sith have done to him. We have no way to test it either," Rex glanced down at the data pad on his desk staring at the scans.

"We just have to have hope," Cody spoke up solemnly as he set down the data pad.

"I think we need a little more than hope, Codes. Maybe some luck too. Kix should be ready in a few minutes. _Gods_ , I hope this works," Rex smiled weakly as glanced at the time.

/—/—/

Reaper's heart was going a million miles a second. This was not good. Not good at all. They were going to _kill_ him. They were going to _end_ him. **_Rogue. Hurry. Please._** The yellow eyed male turned his head to his hand. The cybernetic piece whirred and clicked as he opened and closed his hand. The former ARC growled lowly. The were going to kill him and get back their version of him. Well he could just make it harder for them.

Reaper stood up and ran his hand along the side of the wall making sure to cause sparks. He'll claw the damn thing out if he has to. If he didn't get to live then neither did _Echo_.

/—/—/

Rogue cursed as he clawed at his head slightly. His head was pounding as something clawed at him from the inside. He could hear a voice screaming at him and tearing him apart. Sith corruption was a hard thing to master. You mess it up just a little and the host could fight back. Rogue snarled as he slammed his head back against the wall he was leaned against.

The voice in his head was gone and the pain was just a numbing throb. He was free for now. He could relax again.

Yellow eyes flashed golden briefly before Rogue started laughing darkly. Fighting against that corruption was hard. Very few ever returned back to the light. The former ARC grinned as he blinked up at the mirror of the small bathroom; blood trickling down his head from where the corrupted ARC had clawed at his head.

"You'll have to try harder than that, little ARC. I'm much harder to get rid of than you think. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to save a partner," Rogue grinned at his reflection before grabbing his twin pistols.

Rogue didn't even bother to patch himself up. If he died so did the killer headache he had. No more Rogue, no more Fives. It was simple really.

/—/—/

When the guard walked into Reaper's cell to check on him he hadn't been expecting what they saw.

"Shit! Fuck! Someone grab a medic! Medic," the guard yelled as he pulled his gun to stun Reaper.

The corrupted clone had nearly clawed his brain out with his metal hand. He had nearly killed himself and Echo. They brought him to medical, and strapped him on a table. It was the safest thing to do.

Kix stared at the former ARC swallowing heavily. Reaper had been so desperate to live that he was willing to kill himself to make sure that he wasn't replaced by Echo. They were their own people too. They just so happened to be corrupted versions of the 501st's ARCs. Ahsoka placed a hand on Kix's arm trying to support the medic. Rex shifted nervously next to Jesse and Cody.

Jesse was there to support Kix. Rex and Cody were there in case something went wrong, but also because they would have to do this to Fives later on. Ahsoka was there to make sure that Skywalker didn't walk in on this, and to make sure Reaper stayed asleep during this operation.

"Here we go," Kix muttered as he set to work.

Sure Kix had done the process to get the chip out of other brothers before, but now there was a life on the line. Now taking the chip could kill the one he was operating on. Silence was all that was heard in the room as Kix worked. The procedure in itself was quick and easy, but that didn't mean it wasn't stressful.

The room was cold, and full of uneasy tension. Rex tensed and fixed his eyes on the heart monitor when the chip was slowly pulled out. Kix eyed the monitor as well as placed a bacta patch over where the chip once was being very mindful of the cybernetic pieces on the outside of the ARC's head. The whole room shifted slightly when nothing happened. Echo was still alive, but nothing seemed to have changed.

The group of clones tore their gaze away from the enhanced ARC to look at Ahsoka when a small gasp escaped her. As if on cue the ARC snapped up nearly breaking his wrist in the process due to him being strapped to the table by the wrists and ankles. The clones backed up lightly and stared at what looked like Echo. The ARC gasped for air and shook his head before glancing down at his restraints and then looking up fear in his amber eyes.

The ARC looked disorientated, but otherwise he looked like Echo. The bandages around his head didn't help though.

"Rex? What? Where am I? The Citadel… the ship. Did we make it on to the ship? Is everyone alright? Where's Fives? Tell me Fives is okay. Why am I chained down? Why do I feel like I took a blaster bolt to the head? What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that," Echo fired off a million questions startling the group completely as the young ARC tried to pry himself out of his restraints.

"Echo. Echo slow down," Cody was the first to speak drawing the kid's amber gaze to him.

"Boss, what's going on," Echo asked in finality his gaze going hard as Cody twitched at the old nickname.

"Yeah. Yeah that's Echo," Jesse breathed out a smile breaking on to his face.

"What do you mean ' _yeah that's Echo_ '? I'm gonna climb out of this bed and smack all of you if you don't tell me what the _kriff_ if going on," the cybernetic male snapped finally wincing as his loud tone caused his head to ache.

"The Citadel mission was along time ago, Echo. Welcome back. We just got you back," Rex was the one to finally break the news to the young ARC watching as the light in Echo's eyes died and the playfulness disappeared.

"Where is he? Rex, _where_ is _he_ ," Echo whispered dread in his voice.

"We don't know," the blonde replied his voice quiet knowing exactly what Echo was afraid of.

Rex didn't blame him. Waking up a good number of months into the future isn't fun. Losing your brother-by-choice isn't fun either. Being chained to a table felt wrong. Echo was dealing with all of it at once. That and then they had to catch the ARC up with everything else besides what is going on now.

Echo was silent as he dropped his gaze. The group watched as the gears in the ARC's head started turning before he glanced up _murder_ in his eyes. Rex fought the urge smile fondly at the younger ARC recognizing the anger. The anger he had seen when they lost 99. The anger that meant someone was going to regret pissing him off.

"Explain _everything_ ," Echo growled lowly, and Rex smirked remembering why he and Fives had been such a deadly team when they weren't corrupted toys of the sith.

"Gladly."

/—/—/

"I know it's a lot, but—"

"Rex, just… just give me a minute," Echo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he processed everything he had been told.

Kix was still fiddling with the ARC's bandages as the group gave Echo a briefing on their situation. They had unchained the ARC and patched him up completely. Echo batted the medic away briefly when he started hover too much. Kix mumbled a sorry before he went over to Jesse who wrapped his arms around the medic.

"Delta Squad. We worked with them once. If you can get Delta Squad here I can make a plan that'll catch… Fives. I can't do much with just civilian troops and a bunch of shinies, but a squad of commandos will do the trick," Echo lifted his head as he rolled his shoulders.

"Delta Squad is only a system away. That'll work," Cody nodded in agreement glancing at Rex who seemed to relax at every word that Echo spoke.

With every word Rex was gaining a little hope. With every word they were another step closer to saving Fives, and then the galaxy.

"I'll contact them," Cody nodded as Rex grinned lightly.

"It's good to have you back Echo," Rex smiled dipping his head in respect.

"It's good to be back," the young male grinned his amber eyes warmer than the sickly yellow they used to be.

/—/—/

Somewhere in an abandoned building Rogue was leaned up against a wall. Tears were trailing down the corrupted clone's cheeks as burning yellow eyes flickered in raging grief. Reaper was gone, but Rogue was still here. Rogue would avenge his brother. They would pay for this.

Clones or not they all would die today. No one touches his brother and gets away with it. _No one_.

"Your friends are going to _die_ for this, little ARC. Starting with your boyfriend," Rogue laughed hysterically tears still spilling over his cheeks.

Even the insane can be broken.

 **/—/—/**

 **So I've been sitting on this for a few hours, and I can't seem to add anything else. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be full of action!**

 **I wanted to give Reaper and Rogue a bit more personality. I'm glad with how it turned out. If you have questions about them go ahead and ask away.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	28. A Voice Heard

Echo's plan was devious. Delta seemed to be extremely pleased with the plan. Delta had worked with Fives and Echo before, so when Cody called them for help to get Fives back they were very enthusiastic. Still Rex worried. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that was sinking in his gut. Rex clenched his jaw as he listened to Delta Squad and Echo over the comms. Something didn't feel right at all. Rex was in his position, waiting on Echo's signal when a sniper round sounded off causing people to curse over his comms.

"Sev! Stun not kill! That's a brother out there," one of the commandos hissed over the comms as Rex scanned the area that the sniper round had hit.

"It was a warning shot. I have my eyes on him," the commando sniper answered over the comms his voice rough and irritated.

Rex's gut clenched as he eyed the area not spotting his ARC. Where was he? Rex opened his mouth to ask the question aloud, but he was cut off by a low growl. Sev. The sniper.

"Never mind it's a hologram. He's smart. I get why Echo called us," the sniper called over the comms causing Rex to drop his head in frustration.

"He knows we're here then. Fives is smart, but Rogue uses it to play around with his—"

Rex was cut off by the butt of a rifle slamming into the back of his head. The Captain cursed as he used his body weight to throw off his opponent, but froze when he stared at his opponent. _Fives_. Only it wasn't Fives, it was Rogue. Rogue who looked enraged and filled with grief. His yellow eyes burned straight into Rex trying to scorch the Captain alive with just a stare.

" _Rogue_ ," Rex growled lowly narrowing his eyes remembering the last time he had been alone with the corrupted ARC.

"You're going to _die_ for that. You will _pay_ for that. You _killed_ him. I'm gonna _skin_ you _alive_ ," the corrupted ARC snarled his yellow eyes flickering gold slightly as he barred his teeth.

Rex's eyes flickered to the gold that was fighting against the yellow in Rogue's eyes. It was like watching Fives lose Echo again only Fives was an enemy. The Captain's jaw clenched as he watched Rogue's anger dissipate into complete grief and insanity. Rex swallowed as he dodged Rogue who slashed at him with a rusted knife that was covered in dry blood. The corrupted ARC's movements were erratic and wild driven by grief and pain.

"Fives I know you're in there. Fight this," Rex tried as he saw gold flicker in Rogue's eyes again nearly getting hit by the blade.

"Your little ARC can't _help_ you, Captain. I'm going to _kill_ you _slowly_ so that he can watch you die. So he can feel _my_ pain," Rogue snarled tackling Rex to the ground and raising his blade up before trying to slam it down into the blonde's neck.

Rex brought his arms up into a cross as he pushed against the corrupted ARC's wrists keeping the knife away from his throat. The blonde gritted his teeth as he glanced between the knife and Rogue. The corrupted ARC roared in anger as he slashed to the left nicking the blonde's hand and wrist. Rex hissed as blood splashed across his armor from the gash. Rogue barred his teeth as he brought up his knife again to try and get it closer to Rex's throat, but he was knocked back by a blaster bolt slamming into the corrupted ARC's chest.

Panic seized the Captain as he rolled over to look over at where the shot came from, and relaxed when he realized that the shot had been from Sev.

"You okay there Captain," the sniper asked over the comms as Rex crawled over to Rogue kneeling over him.

The shot had hit the ARC in the shoulder an echo of when the Captain had gotten shot by the commando droid. Rex's fingers ghosted over the blackened scorch mark as he swallowed down old fear.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for the save. Lets bring him home," Rex nodded as he gazed up the sniper's scope giving a thumbs up.

/—/—/

Fives threw a right cross as he snapped up in the medical bed. He could hear voices, but he couldn't distinguish who was talking. Fives' heart was pounding in his skull thundering against his rib cage. Someone grabbed his wrists and Fives desperately tried to yank his hands back, his eyes still unfocused to what was going on around and his hearing drowned out by his thundering heart.

He could smell bacta, and he could feel the bandages around his mid section and head. His first fear was they had lost Echo on the battlefield. Then he remembered. Echo wasn't on their side. Something was wrong. His next fear was Kamino. Medical bay of Kamino just like back with Tup. They were going to recondition him. Experiment on him. Kill him. The Republic would be lost. He would never be able to keep his promise he made to Rex so long ago. His third fear was that everything he had just experienced was a lie. That he wasn't with brothers that understood. That he was back in a medbay after being shot by Fox.

Something touched him and he threw another punch adrenaline coursing through him. He needed to get out. Needed to escape. His fist contacted with something and a low curse in mando'a was heard as he tumbled out of the medical bed and on to the floor. Fear and instinct took over all his training as he stood up and pressed himself up against a wall for a defensive position still gasping for air.

"Fives!"

The ARC froze at the yell flinching lightly as he zeroed in on the voice grounding himself slowly. Rogue. Being trapped in his own head. Losing his free-will. Echo. _Echo_ being _alive_. Rex. Nearly _killing_ Rex. The ARC swallowed heavily as he gripped at the arms that seemed to swallow him up in a desperate hug.

"Rex?"

Fives flinched at the sound if his own voice. It was hoarse and raspy. His throat was scratchy as if he had been screaming for hours on end. He remembered trying to claw his way out of the corner of his mind and screaming at Rogue, but he didn't think it would gave carried over physically like this. He honestly didn't think he would coming back.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, _cyare_. I've got you. Just breathe. Just breathe, I've got you. You're safe," Rex whispered cascading a hand through the ARC's hair as he held him tight.

Fives' vision cane back to him slowly as he blinked away tears that he didn't know that he was shedding. The ARC buried his head in Rex's neck before wrapping his arms around the older clone's middle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried to fight him. I tried to—," Fives cut himself off as he choked on a his words his throat not letting him speak as much as he wanted to.

"Shh. It's okay. I could see you were fighting. It's okay. We got you back. We got you both back. You're safe now," Rex whispered reassuringly pressing light kisses to the ARC's temple.

Fives nodded absentmindedly nuzzling into the older male's shoulder before it hit him. Both? Fives must have said that out loud because Rex chuckled lightly and pulled away from him so that Fives could see for himself. _Echo_. Echo was standing right there. Grinning at him. He had a few cybernetic limbs and there a burn scar running up from his chest and collar bone up to his eye, but it was Echo all the same.

" _Echo_ ," Fives asked his voice cracking as he stared at his brother-by-choice tears welling up in his eyes again.

"It's me, _ner vod_. I'm real," Echo smiled stepping over to him, and Fives launched himself at the other ARC startling everyone in the room.

"Yeah I'm glad you're back with the land of the living, Fives, but try not to punch Sev anymore," a voice cut through the ARC's hazed mind forcing him to turn his head to see Delta squad in the room.

Sev had a bruise forming along his cheek bone and a irritated scowl touching at his lips. Fives stared for a moment highly confused as to why Scorch would say that and then he remembered. He had actually hit someone.

"Sorry, Sev," Fives spoke his voice still foreign to his ears.

"S'fine," the commando grumbled sourly turning his gaze away from the two.

Fives wouldn't let go of Echo for a while, and even when he did he never let the other ARC out of his line of sight. He hovered near Rex and Echo the whole time as if afraid that he was in a dream and that he would wake up any minute. Rex hovered as well always keeping a hand on the ARC. Whether it be on the shoulder, the arm, the waist, the hand, the neck. Fives and Rex were always touching in some way. Echo noticed it. Rex knew that Echo noticed it.

The two had a silent battle over the ARC. Which both lost when Kix said that Fives needed to stay in medbay the whole night. There was a jealousy problem there. No one wanted deal with that after what they just went through. Not yet at least.

 **/—/—/**

 **Woop! Everyone is back! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far! Now all that is left is the chip ARC and then it's the rebellion era. I think I'm going to keep this in The Clone Wars though.**

 **By the way, if you guys want me to read your stories or if you wanna give me story suggestions hit up my inbox! I don't bite! I swear!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	29. Silent War

Fives and Echo were talking quietly in the back corner of the medbay while the more reckless ARC recovered. Rex was itching to go and talk with his ARC, but he knew that the two brothers-by-choice deserved their time together. The blonde was leaned up against the medbay wall as he watched the two carefully.

"Haven't talked to him yet," Cody's voice cut through the Captain's thoughts as he watched Echo and Fives.

"No. I don't want to interrupt," Rex sighed lightly not even turning to look at the 212th commander, smiling when he saw Fives start to giggle at what ever joke Echo had told.

"He'll be released in a few hours, if what Kix is saying is true," Cody hummed smiling at the scene as well, amber eyes glinting in amusement as Fives fell into a giggling fit that had Echo rolling with laughter.

"That's good. Did Delta make it back to their base," Rex smiled before turning his head over to Cody.

"Yeah. General Kenobi managed to convince Skywalker that Rogue and Reaper had Fives and Echo as captives, and that the two were killed during our rescue of our ARCs. Your General is oblivious as kriff I hope you know that," Cody grinned cocking an eyebrow at Rex.

"Yes. I am aware," Rex snorted lightly before turning his head back to the two ARCs.

/—/—/

Fives was curled up in Rex's lap, his hold on him tight and needy. The ARC was making a quiet purring noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzled into the blonde's throat. Rex had a hand in the brunette's hair scratching at the ARC's scalp. Golden eyes flickered closed as Fives slowly nodded off. It was almost lights out so it wouldn't hurt to fall asleep now.

Rex smiled as he pressed a kiss to the younger male's hairline. The Captain wasn't surprised that Fives had been extremely tired after coming out of what ever corruption the chip had caused. Echo had been the same way. It was why the other ARC didn't help capture Rogue. Speaking of Echo, Rex wasn't surprised when he and the other ARC started having a silent battle for affection from Fives. He could practically see the jealousy hanging in between them.

Rex leaned back in his chair so that Fives wasn't just sitting up in his lap. The blonde was half expecting Echo to come bursting through the doors of the room when lights out was signaled through out the ship. Thankfully that didn't happen though. He suspected it had to do with whatever Jesse had been planning earlier.

"You okay, _cyare_ ," Rex whispered glancing down at the ARC in his lap when he heard the brunette's breathing hitch.

"I'm… I almost _killed_ you Rex. How can you… how can you be _alright_ with this? I was a slave to the thing I warned you about," Fives spoke up finally and it startled Rex that the younger clone was crying.

"Hey. Hey look at me. Look at me, Fives," Rex whispered cupping the ARC's face in his hands.

Fives' golden eyes were rimmed with red and tears were threatening to fall. The ARC looked vulnerable, and that was a word that he rarely characterized with the ARC.

"That wasn't you. None of that was you. You're your own person. Never forget that. What matters is that I have you back. Alright," Rex assured quietly pressing a kiss to Fives' forehead.

Fives was quiet as he leaned up against Rex for a few more moments before he grabbed Rex by the collar of his blacks and pulled him for a rough kiss. Teeth clicked together as Fives practically climbed Rex to kiss him. Rex saw it coming, so when it happened he was able to brace himself and the chair against his desk.

"Fives— Fives easy— easy you still have—," Rex tried to get out as he felt Fives go for the lower part of his blacks.

"Rex. I need _something_. Now. _Please_ ," Fives snapped leaning his forehead against Rex's meeting the blonde's eyes.

Rex sighed heavily before settling his hands on the ARC's hips. Fives went slower this time, gentle hands wrapping around the blonde's neck.

/—/—/

It lasted three days before the silent battle between Echo and Rex became more… _aggressive_ if you will. Smart remarks and jabs. More aggressive sparing matches. Glares over shoulders. It was a little much. Fives could see it now. It wasn't exactly subtle.

Fives was only half listening to what Kix was telling him as he watched Echo and Rex spare on the training mat. Something about now diving head first into someone's legs to take them down. Bacta had patched him up, but he still had a light concussion. Echo snarled as he threw a nasty right hook that Rex _barely_ managed to dodge.

"How long has this been going on, again," Fives asked cutting Kix off mid sentence.

The medic huffed in annoyance, his eyes narrowing at the ARC as he turned to look at the training mat.

"Ever since we got you back. More specifically ever since Delta dragged you in with a blaster bolt to the chest. Echo had not been happy, and Rex had been shaking," Kix mused as Rex kicked Echo in the gut knocking the ARC out of his defense position.

"What am I supposed to say to that. I'm not exactly good with words. That's Echo," Fives flinched when Rex knocked Echo to the ground and pinned him easily as if it had been the easiest thing ever.

Rex looked smug. His eyes glinting lightly as a dangerous smirk crossed his lips. Echo snarled up at Rex and struggled to get out of the hold. Echo knocked his head back ending the match. Rex let go of Echo snd stood up extending a hand to the ARC on the ground. When Echo didn't take it Fives closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm gonna take care of this now," Fives muttered.

"Please do. It's painful to watch Rex _continuously_ kick his _shebs_ ," Kix nodded as he watched Echo take his stance again.

 **/—/—/**

 **Okay next few chapters will be character development which means they'll be shorter than my past few chapters! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! This is the longest story I have ever written by far and I'm so proud of it. Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	30. At Wits End

"Echo, please. Calm down. You've been gone for a while. A lot has happened," Fives tried to reason with his fellow ARC, wincing at the silent anger coming from Echo.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately," Echo's amber gaze sharpened as he crossed his arms across his chest, the sound of a scoff coming from Rex who was standing right beside the ARC.

"I forgot to? We were more focused on recovery then. Echo, I trusted that you would figure it out on your own as well. I didn't think that you too would try to kill each other over me. Nine hells, Echo you two have been throwing daggers at each other with your eyes," Fives threw his arms up gesturing between the Captain and his brother-by-choice.

Rex was leaned back as he listened to Fives. The younger clone had a point. Rex glanced between the two briefly before settling his gaze on Fives again. He forget how _hot_ the ARC was when he was angry. The blonde was slightly distracted as he watched Echo move to argue when his ARC cut him off.

"And don't think you're off the hook either," Fives glared at Rex his irritation low in his voice, golden eyes narrowing as he growled.

Rex rose his hands in surrender biting his tongue to keep from making a smart remark. The blonde felt some guilt build up in his gut. He had contributed to this little fight over Fives. Still he didn't regret it, because he _forgot_ how _hot_ Fives was when he was angry. There was a glint in the brunette's eyes that told the Captain that he was aware of what he was doing to Rex's self control. He could see the irritation dissipating away slowly.

"Now apologize. Now. So Echo can stop getting his ass kicked," Fives gestured between the two again a smug smirk on his lips, a squeak coming from Echo.

"I apologize okay, but why did you have to make it sound like that! I can kick his butt if I wanted to! He _cheated_ that's all," Echo exclaimed, his cheeks going pink lightly.

"I apologize as well, and I did not cheat. You took a cheap shot. I returned it with one of my own," Rex grinned glancing over at the other ARC who returned his grin by sticking out his tongue.

"Still cheated."

/—/—/

"That was _entirely_ unfair, and you _know_ it," Rex growled as he pressed his ARC against the wall of his room forcing a knee in between Fives' legs.

The room was dimly lit, and filled with the familiar scent of ozone, metal, and sex. It was almost lights out so they wouldn't be bothered for a while. They were headed back to Coruscant soon. Leave until further notice. Probably something about a certain Naboo senator.

"It worked didn't it? No more fighting. No more complaining about where I sleep," Fives smirked cheekily, arms coming up to rest on Rex's shoulders when hands rested on his hips.

A low possessive growl escaped Rex as he pulled Fives closer to him by the hips. The brunette made a quiet purring noise in the back if his throat as he leaned up to kiss Rex. The open mouthed kisses were gentle and sweet, tasting of the candy Fives used to swipe and the whiskey that Rex drank every now and then. It tasted like home.

"Cheeky ARC," Rex growled, smiling as he nipped at Fives' bottom lip.

"Your cheeky ARC," Fives corrected as he winked back, bravado returning to his voice.

" _Meshla_. _Meshla_ ARC. You're _hot_ when you're angry," Rex spoke against Fives' lips, groaning lightly.

The goal wasn't sex. In fact, the goal was just a hot make-out. Fives wasn't desperate enough for sex, and Rex was content with just smothering his boyfriend with kisses. Fives' hands shifted up knead at the back of Rex's head.

 _"I love you. I love you,_ " Fives whispered against Rex's mouth the words drowning out any other sound in the Captain's quarters.

Rex pulled Fives off the wall and backed the two of them up until they were on the bed, Fives straddling Rex's hips. The blonde's eyes were half open as he looked up at Fives who met his gaze panting lightly into Rex's mouth.

 _"I love you too."_

/—/—/

Fives snored quietly on Rex's chest, chest rising and falling slowly. Rex was laid back eyes barely open as he slowly awoke from a very good nights sleep. Rex yawned quietly as he shifted slightly to curl around Fives. The ARC shifted lightly still asleep.

"Fives. It's time to wake up," Rex hummed lightly as he nuzzled into the ARC's neck.

The brunette woke up slowly yawning tiredly. The ARC moved closer to Rex.

"Alright. Give me a sec," Fives yawned quietly shifting to push himself up ok his elbows.

Rex smiled as he knocked one of the younger clone's arms. Fives fell on top of Rex with an 'oof'. Rex laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around the ARC.

"I said wake up. Now get out of bed," Rex teased quietly as the ARC relaxed into his hold.

"Yes, sir," Fives mumbled smiling into Rex's neck nipping at the pulse point.

Rex's eyes widened slightly when heat polled into his gut at the title. Oh kriff.

" _Cheater_ ," Rex managed to get out his voice tight.

Fives laughed loudly muffling the sound against Rex's throat. Back to normal. Well at least what is considered normal.

 **/—/—/**

 **Important poll is up!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	31. Mid Point: Hope

**IT'S NOT ABANDONED I PROMISE!**

 **JUST HAD TO FINISH PLANNING!**

 **Welcome back everyone! The mid season break is over and it's back to writing! My plans for the second half of this "book" are almost complete. Chapters will be coming out twice a week with one being at the beginning and the other being at the end unless I say otherwise.**

 **Without further ado here is Broken!**

 **By the way the winner of the Poll was indeed Fives.**

 **I'm not telling you what it was for.**

 **/—/—/**

Fives was leaned up against Rex's back as he finished up repainting his armor. The 501st was headed back out to the war, and Fives was headed back to Kamino to train some shinies. The two wanted to spend some time together before they were separated again. It had been two weeks since the sith incident. Two weeks since they had gotten Echo back.

"Commander Tano is working on pulling a squad together. She said that her friend Barris had one as well," Rex hummed lightly, sparking a conversation.

"Really? She'll do well," Fives answered only partly paying attention as he set aside his brushes.

"I recommended a few to her. Echo did as well. At least from the ones that he knew," the blonde continued as he patched up his jaig eyes.

Fives smiled lightly at that. Echo had been trying to get used to being back with the 501st after being away for so long. He was adjusting well.

"He's doing better. That's good," Fives grabbed his blaster and set to cleaning it as he leaned further into Rex's back.

"Speaking of doing better, you seem to be getting back to your old self," Rex set down his stuff to glance over his shoulder at his ARC.

"What, like the bravado? It's easy to fall into. You and Echo seem to balance me out, so that helps too," Fives shrugged lightly as he took apart his blaster.

"And what else," Rex cocked an eyebrow knowing there was more.

"Tup had his chip removed. That makes me feel a million times better about the future. Commander Tano helped me clear my head after the evil Sith take over. She's been trying to patch up some cracks and it seems to be working," Fives sighed rolling his eyes as he turned to look at the blonde.

"That's good. It's good to see you back to being a huge headache for me," Rex laughed lightly turning back to his armor.

"Now wait a minute!"

/—/—/

Fives rolled his shoulders keeping his gaze straight ahead as the gunship slowly landed. Echo sighed loudly over their shared comms as the two ARCs listened to the sound of the rain. The gushing wind and loud rain made it nearly impossible to talk without using the comms through their helmets.

"Try not to scare the shines, Echo," Fives nudged his brother-by-choice as they finally landed planet side.

"What, with my cybernetics or my death stare," the half cyborg grinned back at Fives as they stepped out of the 501st gunship and into the Kaminoan docking bay.

"Both," Fives laughed, the sound making Echo smile.

"As Captain Rex would say, 'Roger, roger,'" Echo mocked lightly remembering their time on Rishi together.

"Don't let him hear that," Fives smiled before turning off his inner comm system.

Echo did the same as General Jedi Master Shaak Ti walked over to them. The torgruta Jedi was one that was well respected amongst the clones due to her motherly personality to them as cadets and mentoring passion to them as they stepped out into battle.

"General," Echo dipped his head in respect.

"Sir," Fives nodded standing tall as he did the same.

"ARC trooper Echo and ARC trooper Fives. It is good to see you two are well. I am aware that your mission here is to train knew recruits for the ARC trooper position, but I called you here for a different objective," the red skinned torgruta smiled at them as she glanced between the two.

"Sir," Echo asked confused while Fives tilted his head to the side.

"I received an alarming message from both Master Kenobi, Master Secura, and Master Plo Koon. Once I confirmed that the contents of said message was true I forwarded it to Master Windu and Master Yoda," General Shaak Ti spoke as she motioned for them to follow her.

"It was about the chips wasn't it, sir," Fives swallowed heavily his heart picking up.

"Yes. I asked Master Kenobi who told him and he told me it was Commander Cody, Commander Wolffe told Master Plo Koon, and Commander Bly told Master Secura. It was obvious that whoever found out about the chips was a clone, but what was more surprising was that each master told me to keep it quiet from Knight Skywalker. I concluded that the clone who found them was from the 501st, but would need to be able to reach the commanding officers of each battalion," the Jedi nodded as she continued on.

As the General explained everything Fives and Echo kept an eye on their surroundings. Not once had they come across a Kaminoan. Not once. It was almost like they weren't even on sight.

"Sir, why are you telling us this," Fives asked finally not liking where the conversation at all.

"I thought that the one who found it would have been Captain Rex, but as I began to dig more into this enlightenment I noticed a few patterns. Commander Cody and Captain Rex's protectiveness towards you two was something I noticed immediately back when Kamino was attacked. Echo's return was another piece of the puzzle I found interesting. Fives, you were the one to discover the chip. Weren't you," General Shaak Ti finally turned to look at them.

Fives was speechless. He knew the news would spread among the clones and the Jedi who were to be trusted quickly, but this was unexpected. The ARC blinked in shock beneath his helmet.

"I… yes sir. I… how did you… sir, it's complicated," Fives swallowed his mind racing at the reveal.

Echo placed a hand on Fives' shoulder to help ground him. The cybernetic ARC was just as shocked, but managed to keep it together.

"I thought so. The reason you're here Fives is so you can help me with these chips. Every trooper, born and unborn, is to be rid of them by the end of this week. Some of the Kaminoans have been helping and the ones who have refused have been locked away. Will you help me," the Jedi smiled brightly even though the shadow of the dark side loomed on the subject of the chips.

"Yes, sir. Where do you need me," Fives stood taller, removing his helmet and for the first time in a long time he felt true hope.

"How can we help," Echo smiled removing his helmet.

Shaak Ti smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

/—/—/

"This is big, Rex. The Jedi are on our side! The clones on Kamino are getting rid of their chips before their even born! Nala Se was thrown into captivity, Echo is helping others with their cybernetics, the reconditioning has stopped! It's almost too good to be true," Fives panted as he rattled off to the elder clone from the other side of the holo.

Rex smiled as he watched his ARC. This is what he had missed. The excitement that Fives could carry. The fire in his eyes. The way his hands would move when he talked. The passion in his voice. This is what he had missed.

"That's great Fives. We're getting a few steps closer everyday. I'm glad Echo is doing well," Rex smiled as he leaned back in his chair ignoring the set of paperwork on his desk.

"Are you kidding!? This is more than great! This is all I hoped for," Fives practically jumped for joy in his bunk.

Rex laughed loudly when the ARC hit his head on the top of his bunk. The brunette cursed loudly as he rubbed his head. The sound if Echo's laughter could be heard in the background of the holo. Yeah, this is what he had missed. He's happy he has it back. He missed the sound of Fives' actual laughter.

 **/—/—/**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Questions will be answered at the top of the next chapter as always. Don't be afraid to criticize my writing and let me know if you see typos. Trust me I can take it. Just don't be cruel about it.**

 **Once again, in case you didn't read the top, chapters will come out twice a week. One at the beginning of the week and another at the end of the week.**

 **Love you guys Glogirl out!**

 **On the next episode of Broken…**

"This is sick. It's like we're droids. How many of them are there?"

"The name is Hunter. That's Crosshair, Tech, and Wrecker. We're the Bad Batch. Who the hell are you?"

"If you don't shut the kriff up I'm going to castrate every single kriffing one of you! Starting with you Fives!"

"I'm missing a leg and half my hand. Do I look okay to you?"


	32. One Hundred Orders

**I'm glad you guys are picking this back up so quickly! This story is really fun to write. We're a little bit more than halfway through it.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **/—/—/**

Echo tapped his fingers along the desk scanning through the coding of the chip analysis they had. The cyborg clone hummed lightly, sitting back in his seat. The more he started at the screen the more frustrated he got. He had hated being a personal algorithm for the Techno Union and then Dooku's own personal mercenary. Staring at this algorithm just reminded him if how much of a slave he was.

"Hey. You listening to me," a voice brought Echo out of his thoughts startling him.

"Huh, what," Echo gaped lightly as he spun in his chair.

"You looked a little out of it, ARC," the clone rose an eyebrow at him.

Echo flicked his gaze up and down the clone, studying the guy. He wore black and scarlet armor which distantly reminded him of the armor Reaper used to where. About a third of the guy's face was covered in ink that reminded him of a skull, and then there was the headband.

"Sorry I just… I've been staring at the computer screen for too long," Echo finally answered once he had catalogued the clone into his memory.

"I could tell. General Shaak Ti said you were the one hacking the chip algorithm," the clone nodded at the screen.

"Yeah, ARC Trooper Echo," Echo smiled sticking out his hand for a handshake aware that his hand was cybernetic now.

"Sergeant Hunter of the Bad Batch," the guy took the hand without even flinching which soothed Echo's consciousness.

"Nice to meet you."

/—/—/

"Sir, I know I'm not a Jedi, but… you believe in reincarnation, right," Fives asked as he walked with General Shaak Ti.

"In a sense. All beings have the force with them. Whether or not that they are string enough to become a Jedi or not does not exclude them from it. Reincarnation is very rare, but it can happen. I wondered if this happened to you. Your signature is much darker, more damaged if you will. It would be more noticeable should you have woken up from your demise as a cadet," General Shaak Ti dipped her head at the question.

"You know I'm from a different time," Fives asked in shock nearly stumbling in his steps as they passes a kaminoan.

"Yes. You just confirmed it," General Shaak Ti smiled her shoulders shaking with slight laughter.

"Oh. Right."

/—/—/

Echo felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the screen. Fives cursed beside him, the venom in his voice making Echo flinch.

"This is sick. It's like we're droids. How many of them are there," Fives whispered putting a hand up to his mouth as the two ARCs stared at the list of orders.

"One hundred. I counted," Echo croaked out his throat constricting as he said the number.

"Kriffing nine hells," Fives cursed again making Echo nod in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna puke," the cybernetic enhance ARC gritted out.

"We have to tell the General. We have to find out what happens once one of these things is activated," Fives swallowed as he scrolled through the list.

"Or how to shut it off once they've been activated," Echo whispered his voice shaking.

Silence fell over the two as they met each other's gazes. Only half of the GAR had their chips out. If they were to be activated now then The Republic could end up having a lot of friendly fire on their hands.

"General first. That second."

/—/—/

A mission. On Geonosis. Right. General Shaak Ti needed them to work with another battalion to get the information they needed to see who had access to the chips. It was a get in and get out type of mission.

Right like in and out missions ever ended up like that. If there was one thing that Fives learned while working as an ARC was that many missions ended up going to hells. That and that Anakin Skywalker was not a good example.

"What battalion did the General say we would be working with," Fives asked as he glanced around the hangar bay.

"Battalion 99," Echo reported without looking up from his data pad.

Both ARCs were fully dressed in their gear and had their helmets on. Echo's gear was slightly different than Fives' due to the fact that Echo now had cybernetic limbs. Fives sighed as he turned his head back to look at Echo before returning to his scanning.

"Incoming," Fives announced as he stood taller at the sight of four clones, well what looked like clones, walking over to them.

The black and red armor was slightly unnerving, but it wasn't unheard of. Echo glanced up from his data pad and stood up from the crate he was sitting on.

"Interesting," Echo whispered as the four clones finally made it over to them.

"Are you apart of Battalion 99," Fives asked the lead clone his curiosity peaked.

"The name is Hunter. That's Crosshair, Tech, and Wrecker. We're the Bad Batch. Who the hell are you," the lead clone nodded gesturing to each of the others beside him.

"ARC Trooper Fives. This is my brother-by-choice Echo," Fives shook Hunter's hand doing his best not to gawk at the others.

Yeah clones who didn't really look like clones. Interesting indeed.

"We've met briefly," Echo nodded when Hunter glanced over at him at the name.

"I figured. I'm sure you've already been briefed," Hunter dipped his head slightly.

"Yes, we have."

"Good."

/—/—/

"I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying," Fives repeated as he nearly cursed out ever god he knew the name of.

Yes. Fives hated flying. Especially when the damn pilot was trying to get them killed!

"Would you like to try, reg," Crosshair grinned at the ARC as he whipped the aircraft to the side.

"Kriff you," Fives snarled back.

They were crash landing. Because why the kriff not. In and out his ass.

"Echo please tell me you know what you're doing," Fives begged as he held on for dear life.

"Shut up I'm concentrating!"

"Crosshair pull 28 degrees to your left," Tech called out from where he was doing his calculations.

"At least this time there will be an explosion," Wrecker looked pleased which cause an argument between Tech and Wrecker almost immediately.

"Echo?"

"If you don't shut the kriff up I'm going to castrate every single kriffing one of you! Starting with you Fives!"

The ship went deathly quiet besides the sound of the ship burning and cracking up. Yeah. Echo could be kind of terrifying.

"Kriffing harchak!"

No. Just plain terrifying.

/—/—/

"Is everyone okay," Fives called out amongst the smoke of the burning aircraft.

"I'm missing a leg and half my hand. Do I look okay to you," Echo snipped quietly as he struggled out of the scrap metal of the former aircraft.

"Let's move out," Hunter practically snapped out.

Yeah. Fives hated flying.


End file.
